Naruto Wolf
by Narutowolves
Summary: What would Naruto be like if the characters lived the life of wolves? Temashika,TenNeji,Naruhina,Sasusaku,and a lot more. Sorry if I sucked at this summary.
1. Chapter 1

One: Mates

A blond she-wolf raised her head from sleep. Her hair was in two pigtails and there were two on her tail. Two males sat far away from her. One of the males was brown with his hair in a ponytail and a black mane and green highlights on his paws and a little on his muzzle.

"He's kind of cute," whispered the she-wolf to herself.

The other male was a black with a white underbelly and a little red on his muzzle. The she-wolf yawned and stood up. She began to walk away before she heard a sharp bark.

"Temari! Where are you going?" growled the black wolf. Temari visibly flinched. She turned to face the wolf.

"I'm going to relieve myself. Do I need to ask permission Uchiha?" asked Temari rather irritably.

"Alright, but hurry up," growled the Uchiha wolf. Temari snorted irritably as she walked deeper into the forest. After relieving herself Temari walked back to the two males. The Uchiha wolf was waiting for her along with the other wolf. The black wolf was Uchiha Sasuke and the brown wolf was Nara Shikamaru.

"Good morning Temari," said Shikamaru bowing his head. Sasuke looked at Shikamaru with hate. The two wolves were rivals competing to win the prize which was Temari as a mate.

_The brown one is very polite, but the black doesn't seem to respect a beta of the Uzumaki Pack. _Temari thought to herself. Temari sat a good distance away. "Are you two ready?" asked Temari. The two wolves nodded in unison. The two males would now fight the last battle. The two wolves jumped away from each other. Sasuke jumped for Shikamaru, but he rolled out of the way. Sasuke grabbed Shikamaru's tail with his teeth and threw him into a tree. Shikamaru swiped his claws along Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke howled in pain as Shikamaru pinned him to the ground. Sasuke back legs scrabbled at Shikamaru's belly. Shikamaru was about to end Sasuke's life with his teeth, but Sasuke kicked him off. Temari watched observantly as the two wolves fought. She could do nothing, but watch. Sasuke had now gotten his jaws around Shikamaru's neck. Sasuke tightened his grip as Shikamaru struggled. Temari looked on as the battle came to its end. Suddenly Shikamaru whipped his head around. Shikamaru locked his teeth around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke's grip loosened.

Sasuke slumped to the ground as he lost his breath. Shikamaru kept his tight grip. Sasuke's thrashing ceased and his sides heaved one more time before he gave in. Sasuke managed another shudder before slowly closing his eyes. Shikamaru was breathing rapidly as he let go of Sasuke. He was still panting as Temari padded up to him.

"Nice job. Now here's your prize," said Temari as she got close to Shikamaru.

"What's my prize?" asked Shikamaru sarcastically.

"This," whispered Temari as she licked his muzzle tenderly. Shikamaru's fur began to bristle as he felt her warm tongue. Shikamaru felt the blood rush to his face. Temari giggled at his reaction. "Such a bashful wolf." Shikamaru looked down to hide his face. Temari began to walk away from Shikamaru.

"W-Where are you going?" asked Shikamaru. Temari looked at him curiously.

"We're going to my pack where'd you think we were going?" asked Temari. Shikamaru caught up with Temari. Shikamaru reluctantly followed Temari. As they walked it gradually grew hotter. Temari and Shikamaru padded through the hot forest their tongues lolling. "This is the hottest Autumn I've ever been in," growled Temari irritably. Shikamaru yawned.

_What a troublesome female. I wonder if meeting her was the right thing. _Shikamaru growled to himself. A leaf tumbled down from a nearby tree. Temari stopped for a moment to look around. Her ears twitched with interest.

"What is it?" asked Shikamaru stopping beside her. Temari's ears twitched once more. Shikamaru's ears suddenly caught a distinct noise. It was a dog barking at something. "Oh, that's just a dog." Temari's ears flattened against her head as her fur bristled.

"Shika, run," growled Temari. Shikamaru looked at her puzzled. Shikamaru looked towards the path and saw something glimmer in the sunlight. Temari nipped Shikamaru hard on the ear. "I said run!" After Temari bit Shikamaru's ear he heard a loud gunshot which sent Temari and him sprinting back through the forest. Shikamaru could hear the hunter's dog trailing after them barking.

Shikamaru suddenly heard a frightened yelp from Temari. Shikamaru stopped in my tracks and turned around. Temari was on the ground her back leg bleeding. She was struggling to get up as the dog drew closer. Shikamaru sprinted toward Temari and Shikamaru snapped at the dog. Temari immediately got up and they both began to run again. Shikamaru looked around frantically for a hideout and saw an old wolf den.

"In the den Temari," barked Shikamaru. Temari squeezed in and Shikamaru squeezed in after her. Temari and Shikamaru scooted all the way to the back. The dog and the hunter ran right past the den. Shikamaru began to relax, but Temari was still trembling. I licked her comfortingly. Temari began to get up, but was met by the sharp pain in her leg. "Can you walk, Temari?" asked Shikamaru. Temari stood up as well as she could.

"I'll be fine." The two wolves slipped out of the den. The two wolves traveled along the gravel path again. Temari's wounded leg had slowed their pace. Shikamaru licked his lips hungrily. It had been hot these past few days. Temari nudged Shikamaru with her muzzle.

"What is it Temari?" asked Shikamaru. Temari sniffed the air.

"It will rain soon," she growled hoarsely. Shikamaru looked at the clear sky. The sun beat down on them, the sky was clear, but then again there was a light breeze. Shikamaru enjoyed the breeze for a brief moment.

"How do you know?" asked Shikamaru. Temari stared at him and then back at the sky.

"I was born in Suna Pack. I'm friends with the winds," said Temari suddenly looking older than she was. Shikamaru could smell the moistening air. Shikamaru heard the scurrying animals getting ready for rain.

"Why don't I go hunt for you," offered Shikamaru looking at Temari's wounded leg. Temari snorted irritably.

"Always the polite one," growled Temari sarcastically. Shikamaru's skin suddenly felt hot again under his fur. "You blush too much." Temari trotted past him. Shikamaru stood there dumbfounded. He got a hold of his senses and trotted after Temari.


	2. Chapter 2

Two: Story

A rabbit nibbled on a piece of a dry leaf. Its bark brown fur blended with the surroundings, its ears stood erect, and it was plump from stocking up on winter supplies. Shikamaru licked his lips while he crept toward his prey. Shikamaru leapt towards his prey. The rabbit bolted, but Shikamaru was too fast. He clamped his jaws down of the rabbit's neck and it was all over. He began to pad back to Temari when he felt a drop of water land on his fur. Shikamaru looked up at the sky.

The clouds had covered the sun and thunder boomed across the sky. Shikamaru ran through the forest and found Temari. They both quickly ate the rabbit and began to search for shelter. There was a light sprinkle of rain as they two wolves looked around. A loud clap of thunder made the two wolves flinch.

"Where are we going to keep dry?" asked Shikamaru as he blinked the rain out of his eyes. Temari pawed Shikamaru on the shoulder. He looked back at her and then he looked in front of them. A few feet away were a hollow log with a hole in the side of it. The hole was just large enough for the two wolves. Temari and Shikamaru slipped inside of the log. The rain pattered on the roof of the log as the two wolves huddled together. Shikamaru was feeling surprisingly comfortable in the log.

"What was Suna Pack like?" asked Shikamaru trying to overcome his drowsiness. Temari stayed silent staring out into the rain. Shikamaru rested his head on his paws.

"It was a few years ago when I lived in Suna Pack," growled Temari quietly.

It was sunny out as three wolf pups emerged from a sandy den.

"Be careful out there you three!" barked a female blonde wolf. The eldest pup was blonde like her mother, the pup in the middle was a black wolf with brown hair and white face, and the youngest pup was a red wolf pup with white underbelly and white paws.

"Tema the sand is really hot," complained the little red wolf pup. Temari the eldest pup growled contently.

"Isn't it wonderful, Gaara?" asked Temari as she pawed the soft sand. The black pup yawned.

"I'd rather fight with somebody," growled the black pup. Temari snorted playfully.

"You wanna fight Kankuro?" growled Temari as she scraped the ground with her paw. Kankuro growled back and lunged at Temari. Temari tackled him to the ground and play bit (play biting)him.

"Hey, ow! Stop it Temari!" growled Kankuro. Temari stepped off of her brother and giggled.

"Had enough? I was just getting started," growled Temari. Kankuro stood up and glared at Temari.

"Have you ever thought about having a mate when you grow up?" asked Kankuro. Temari suddenly began to feel hot as the blood rushed to her face.

"W-Well, um…not r-really," said Temari as she pawed the ground timidly.

"Gotcha!" yelled Kankuro as he tackled Temari and pinned her to the ground. Temari struggled under Kankuro's grip. Kankuro jumped off Temari and stood tall. Temari got up feeling stunned. "You always space out when comes to the males." Temari snarled.

"Stop taking advantage of a me!" barked Temari as she tackled Kankuro once again. Gaara watched them fight all the while his tiny tail wagging. Temari and Kankuro rolled down the beach. Temari and Kankuro stood on their hind legs still fighting. They rolled once more, but then Temari kicked Kankuro into the shallow sea water.

"Gak! That's too cold," yelped Kankuro as he splashed in the water. Temari and Gaara began to laugh at Kankuro.

"I guess I win this one," chuckled Temari. Kankuro growled and marched up to Temari.

"When we're older I'll beat you! You can be sure of that!" barked Kankuro. Temari smirked.

"Alright, when we're older we'll see whose the boss," said Temari grinning widely. Kankuro grinned back.

"You promise you won't forget?" asked Kankuro. Temari stared Kankuro in the eyes.

"Promise." Kankuro shook the water out of his fur before they all heard their mother calling. It had gotten dark as the three pups settled in the den with their mother. It had been at midnight when Temari heard loud barking and howling. She stood up and began to walk towards the entrance of the den. Kankuro and Gaara noticed their sister was missing so they walked after her. Once the pups were out of the den they came to a horrible sight.

There was blood mixed with the sand. Corpses of dead wolves littered the beach. Kankuro looked around fearfully.

"W-Who did this?" asked Kankuro as he looked among his slaughtered pack mates. Temari was frozen where she was and could not answer. Gaara huddled close to his big sister.

"Onee-chan I'm scared," cried Gaara frightened. Temari got a hold of her senses and barked to Kankuro.

"Get mother. We need to leave!" snarled Temari as she picked up Gaara by the scruff of his neck. Kankuro raced back to the den beside Temari.

"What is it? What's happening?" yelped Kankuro.

"The hunters," barked Temari as they crawled into their den. Temari told her mother of the massacre and soon they were in the forest. Temari's mother held Gaara gently in her mouth as they all raced through the forest. The wolves suddenly heard the barking of dogs which was followed by gunshots.

"Run!" barked Temari's mother. The wolves ran through the forest with the dogs on their tails. There was another gunshot and suddenly Temari's mother fell to the ground.

"Mom!" yelped Kankuro and Temari. Temari's mother placed Gaara on the ground.

"Temari take your brothers and go," rasped the she-wolf. Temari shook her head.

"No, I can't leave you mom," said Temari as tears filled her eyes. The she-wolf shook her head.

"You have to go. Be strong for your brothers," growled the she-wolf. Temari hesitated before picking up Gaara. "Go, now." Suddenly another gunshot rang off and the she-wolf yelped in pain as she coughed up blood. Temari looked down at her dying mother before barking to Kankuro.

"Let's go." The pups sprinted through the forest as more gunshots sounded off. The pups made it to a river. They walked along the edge careful not to slip. Suddenly another bark came from behind them. Temari turned around to see two dogs coming after them. Kankuro growled at them and jumped at one.

"Kankuro, no!" barked Temari. It was too late as Kankuro bit the dog's nose. The dog shook its head furiously as Kankuro bit hard into his skin. The dog lost its footing and fell. "Kankuro!" yelled Temari leaping forward with Gaara in her grasp. Suddenly the ground gave way under her and she fell along with Kankuro and the dog. They all splashed into the cold water. Temari kicked her legs hard against the current as she kept Gaara's scruff clenched in her teeth. Kankuro was no where in sight. Temari was forced to keep her head from going under.

The two drenched wolf pups finally made it to shore. Temari licked Gaara's wet coat and looked up. Where was Kankuro?

"Kankuro! Kankuro!" barked Temari as she walked over to the river. "Kankuro, where are you?! Kankuro! KANKURO!" Temari howled.

"I raised Gaara and taught him how to fight. When we were hunting Naruto, my pack leader found us and we were accepted into the Uzumaki Pack. Naruto gradually began to trust us and I became beta of the pack. That's how it was," said Temari ending her story. Shikamaru had noticed it was dark once again. Night was coming. Shikamaru turned his gaze on Temari and saw that she was crying.

"I'm sorry I brought back such horrible memories," said Shikamaru miserably. Temari looked at her mate with watery eyes and she shook her head.

"No, you brought back wonderful memories," said Temari as she laid her head on her paws. Shikamaru reluctantly leaned forward and licked Temari lovingly. Shikamaru's grogginess took over and he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Three: Attacked

Temari slowly opened her eyes to see Shikamaru in front of her snoring softly. He was curled around her in a protective way. Had he been trying to keep her warm? She slowly stepped over Shikamaru and walked outside. The sky still had its gray color. All the leaves had disappeared and there were puddles of water on the ground. There was a chill in the air. Winter would be coming soon for the forest. Temari drank from a small puddle before leaving to hunt. Temari had spotted a plump looking Vole.

She began to crouch as she crept on the unsuspecting animal. Suddenly she heard a growling noise. She froze in her tracks as she caught a familiar scent.

"Halt!" barked a voice. A red wolf with a gourd on his back tackled her and grabbed hold of her neck with its jaws. Temari looked at the wolf and was about to fight when she recognized him. "What are you doing on Uzumaki territory?!"

"Gaara, it's me Temari!" barked Temari scrabbling at the ground. Gaara released his grip on Temari. He stared at her for a minute and then licked her face affectionately. Temari pushed him away.

"It's good to see you Onee-chan! Where have you been?" asked Gaara as his tail wagged furiously. Temari sat on her haunches and looked down. "Onee-chan?"

Temari looked up at her brother through her bangs. "I found a mate," said Temari shamelessly. Gaara cocked his head.

"You found a mate? I'd like to meet your mate," growled Gaara with interest suddenly serious. Temari blinked.

"Okay, but can you wait here. He'll freak out if you come with me," said Temari. Gaara nodded and sat on his haunches as Temari walked off. When Temari was out of earshot Gaara growled.

"I want to see this male and judge how strong he is," he growled darkly.

Temari trotted back to the old log to wake Shikamaru. She soon discovered that Shikamaru was already awake. He had his head on his paws and his ears stood erect listening for every sound. "Shika!"

Shikamaru raised his head and looked up at Temari. He looked worried at first, but his expression was relieved now that Temari was back. Temari walked up and sat in front of him.

"Well, where have you been?" asked Shikamaru yawning.

"My brother Gaara found me and he wants to meet you," said Temari as she looked behind her. Shikamaru seemed surprised at this news.

"Okay, I'll meet your brother. I guess we must be close to your pack," said Shikamaru as he followed Temari through the forest. Gaara had stayed where he was waiting for Temari. Once the two wolves were in his sight he marveled at Shikamaru's appearance.

_A maned wolf? He has a black mane; he must be from the Nara Pack. _Gaara stood to greet the two wolves.

"This is Nara Shikamaru," said Temari. Gaara looked at the wolf. Shikamaru stared at Gaara.

"It's nice to meet you Gaara," greeted Shikamaru as he bowed his head. Gaara suddenly got an idea. Suddenly Gaara jumped at Shikamaru and Gaara bit into his neck. Shikamaru yelped in surprise as Gaara's teeth bit into his skin. Shikamaru grabbed Gaara's neck flipped him over and slammed him on the ground on his back. Gaara panted as he lay there on his back.

_Wow, he's strong. He was able to flip me over._

"Were you trying to kill me?! You bastard!" growled Shikamaru as he scraped the ground with his paw furiously. Gaara managed to turn over on his belly. Temari had stood there in shock at Gaara's sudden attack. Now she walked over to Gaara and nipped at his ear.

"Gaara have you lost your mind?!" barked Temari angrily. Gaara chuckled.

"I just wanted to see how strong he was," said Gaara as he stood. Temari bared her teeth.

"So, you attack him for no reason?!"

"I'm sorry Onee-chan and sorry Aniki," said Gaara. Shikamaru flinched at his apology and blinked in surprise.

_Did he just call me big brother? _Shikamaru thought. _I guess I am sort of his big brother now. _Temari sighed.

"Alright, I'll let you off this time. Let's get back to the pack," said Temari as we both followed her through the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Four: Accepted

An orange wolf sat on a large boulder. This wolf had orange, yellow, black fur and a little red on his muzzle. He was the Alpha of Uzumaki Pack. He shook his head as a blue wolf sat down beside him.

"What is it Naruto?" asked the blue she-wolf. Naruto looked out into the meadow.

"I am worried for Gaara. Maybe it was wrong of me to let him lead the patrol," said Naruto looking even more worried. The blue she-wolf nuzzled her mate.

"Nonsense Naruto, you did the right thing. Gaara was ready," she said as she looked out as well.

"I guess you are right Hinata. But it hasn't been long since that incident. The humans…they sealed a monster inside of Gaara when he was young. He can't even sleep with Shukaku in his body…," Naruto shook his head once more. "They were so young and I couldn't stop them."

"Naruto it isn't your fault," said Hinata looking into her mates eyes. Naruto was about to reply when he heard a wolf bark from behind them. Naruto turned around to see a pink and red wolf trot up to them.

"What is it Sakura?" asked Naruto. Sakura's tail wagged excitedly. Naruto could tell from her eyes that this was probably good news.

"The patrol has come back! Gaara has also returned with Temari and her mate," said Sakura. Naruto began to feel a little better until he heard the word mate.

"A mate? There shall be no knew males until I have accepted them," barked Naruto as his fur fluffed out. Hinata hurried up to Naruto.

"Naruto, calm down," whined Hinata cautiously. Naruto's fur flattened out as he walked forward. Sakura and Hinata trailed behind him looking at each other worriedly.

** . . .**

"You've finally come back Temari I was worried. In fact I was searching everywhere for you," growled a brown, pink, and green she-wolf and at the end of her tail were two buns. A brown and cream he-wolf shook his head.

"No, you were asleep on the patrol with Gaara. You couldn't care less Tenten," growled the he-wolf amusingly. Tenten growled irritably.

"You're my mate you should respect me Neji!" barked Tenten as she bared her teeth. Neji shook his head dismissively.

"Be careful. Don't want to be too ruff on them," said Neji softly as he nuzzled Tenten. Temari blinked a few times trying to get what Neji said.

"Tenten, you're…pregnant?" asked Temari surprised. Tenten blushed as her tail twitched.

"Well um, yeah…," said Tenten bashfully.

"We noticed she's been acting moody lately so we assumed she was carrying a heavy load," growled Gaara as he snickered. Tenten hit him in the back of the head with her paw.

"Shut up! That isn't funny!" barked Tenten. Shikamaru sighed at the wolves' friendly behavior. Suddenly Shikamaru heard a loud howl. All the wolves looked up and sat on their haunches. Shikamaru sat down as well. An orange wolf stood at the top of a large boulder and by his side was a blue-she wolf.

_They must be the alpha male and the alpha female. _Shikamaru looked up at the strong alphas. The alpha looked to his mate and she nodded hesitantly. He stepped to the edge of the boulder.

"Welcome all wolves! May I ask that Temari and her mate step up," barked the wolf. Temari beckoned Shikamaru with her tail to follow as she got up. He reluctantly followed her to the clearing in front of the boulder. They sat at the foot of the boulder. "Your name male?" asked the wolf.

"Shikamaru Nara," Shikamaru growled boldly. The alpha looked to his mate and she stepped forward.

"Temari, do you know who this wolf is?" asked Hinata suddenly being braver than she was her whole life. Temari looked at Shikamaru then back at the she-wolf and nodded. The pack muttered in confusion. Suddenly a voice barked.

"Alpha who is this male?!" barked a green wolf with bandages on his forelegs. The alpha looked among his pack.

"This is Shikamaru Nara son of Alpha Shikaku Nara," the alpha barked loudly. The wolves of the pack let out growls of astonishment. Shikamaru looked at his paws nervously his fur bristling. "The Nara is the strongest wolves in the forest." Shikamaru was suddenly uncomfortable with all eyes on him.

"I'm guessing you have picked up you father's technique?" asked the alpha. Shikamaru looked up at the alpha and replied.

"Y-Yes sir," said Shikamaru as he scraped the ground with his paw. He'd never been so popular.

"Then, I have enough reason to let this wolf into my pack," howled the alpha. Temari grinned at Shikamaru.

"See I told you there would be no trouble," said Temari happily. All the wolves howled in honor of their new member. At last Shikamaru had been accepted into the Uzumaki pack.


	5. Chapter 5

Five: Winter

Shikamaru lay on his belly as he slept in the sun light. It was cold since winter was fast approaching. It had only been the day before that he had been accepted into Uzumaki Pack by Naruto the alpha. He realized that since Temari was beta she had to set up patrols for the pack. A light blonde wolf with one bang walked up to him as he slept. She prodded him with her paw. Shikamaru woke up and opened his eyes to a pair of large blue ones.

"Gak!" yelped Shikamaru as he jumped back and hit the back of his head on a tree. The blonde she-wolf giggled. She also had a little purple on her fur.

"Hello Shikamaru," she said rather playfully. Shikamaru looked at the she-wolf. She was very beautiful in his opinion. "I'm Ino Yamanaka."

"N-Nice to meet you," said Shikamaru rather flustered. Ino walked past him and as she did so she waved her tail in Shikamaru's face. She sat down beside Shikamaru. "S-S-So you're from the Yamanaka Pack?"

"Yes, I am," said Ino as she combed through her fluffy tail with her paw. "So I hear you're from the Nara Pack?" Shikamaru nodded.

"So, Ino who's your mate?" asked Shikamaru trying to start a real conversation. Ino looked around as if she was searching.

"Oh, he's not here right now. His name is Choji Akimichi," said Ino suddenly distant. She stood up. "I have to go bye Shika." Ino ran off probably in search of her mate. Shikamaru lay on his belly again and placed his head on his paws. He slowly closed his eyes. A few seconds later he felt another paw prod him in the side.

"What do you want In-," Shikamaru was interrupted when he opened his eyes to see Temari staring him right in the face. Shikamaru stared into Temari's eyes. She looked exhausted by the looks of it. He looked away immediately. He could never hold a female's gaze for long.

"What were you about to say?" asked Temari as she sat down beside him.

"Um, this she-wolf came up to me today and she started flirting with me. She has a mate though," Shikamaru said as he looked back at Temari. He flinched as he saw anger in Temari's eyes.

"What was her name?" asked Temari in a gruff voice.

"Um, Ino…Ino was her name," Shikamaru answered quietly afraid he'd upset the strong she-wolf. Temari slammed her paw on the ground.

"That good for nothing!" she barked. Shikamaru had moved a few inches away from her. "She's always trying to make an alliance with the Nara Pack." Shikamaru looked down at his paws. Was he really that important? "What's the matter?" asked Temari as she looked up at him.

"Oh, nothing," said Shikamaru as he looked around him. This was a peaceful place to live in. He suddenly wondered if he deserves this.

"Hey, Shika?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Why did you leave the Nara Pack?" asked Temari as she leaned lightly on Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked up at the bright sky and sighed.

"My family is the survivors of the Nara Pack. We used to live in a meadow where it would always be peaceful and quiet. We could laze about all we wanted. I was young back then and still living with my parents. I would play with my friends. One day the beta of our pack reported gunshots, but my father was stupid and ignored it. The next day the morning patrol never came back. The hunters entered our territory with their dogs.

There were too many and we had to flee. My father took half the pack towards the mountains and my mother and I took the rest toward the forest. We never heard from him again. I left the pack when I was old enough and set out to increase the family tree." Shikamaru rested his head on his paws as he finished his short story. Temari looked at Shikamaru sadly. She lay on her belly and placed her head on top of Shikamaru's neck.

"I promise I'll have some good kids for you Shika," whispered Temari in Shikamaru's ear. The two wolves soon fell asleep.

Naruto was lying in the den with Hinata. Naruto was fully awake listening to Hinata's labored breathing. Naruto looked at his mate who was half asleep.

"Hinata is it almost time?" asked Naruto as he licked the top Hinata's head. Hinata nodded as she began to breathe through her mouth. Naruto walked out of the den to fetch Sakura the medical wolf of the pack. Temari emerged out of her den with Shikamaru behind her. Shikamaru shook out his fur.

"Can you have a smaller den?" asked Shikamaru. Temari snorted irritably.

"Get used to it being beta comes cheap," said Temari stretching. Shikamaru shook his head.

"That was the worse mating procedure in the world," grumbled Shikamaru as he stretched one leg. Temari looked at the he-wolf with a flushed face.

"Sorry I usually do better!" she barked harshly. Shikamaru grunted in defeat. He could never argue long with Temari. Naruto was pacing outside his den so the two wolves came to investigate. "What's the matter Naruto?" asked Temari. Naruto began to scrape the ground anxiously. He walked over to a tree and began to slam his head into it.

Shikamaru immediately ran over and pulled Naruto away from the tree.

Shikamaru stared him in the eyes. "Naruto! What is going on?!" barked Shikamaru loudly. Naruto regained focus and stared Shikamaru in the eyes.

"Hinata is having her pups," he managed to choke out. Temari looked at Shikamaru with worry.

"Why don't you just sit down and relax. No matter what happens we'll be here to support our alpha," growled Shikamaru. Naruto nodded and agreed to sit down with the two wolves. After a few long hours Sakura walked out of the den. Naruto walked up to her.

"How did it go?" asked Naruto his tail twitching anxiously. Sakura sighed.

"Two pups didn't make it, but one is still alive. You can go see your daughter," said Sakura happily. She nodded to Shikamaru and Temari as she passed. Shikamaru looked after Sakura as she walked into her den.

"Does Sakura have a mate?" Shikamaru asked Temari. Temari nodded.

"He left her one day without explanation after she had his pups," said Temari sadly. Shikamaru wondered where that wolf was now. Naruto walked out the den looking proud. Shikamaru wished he could be as proud and strong as Naruto. But it didn't look like Temari would be bearing his children yet. Temari walked up to Naruto.

"Should I organize the afternoon patrol?" asked Temari. Naruto nodded. Shikamaru followed after Temari as she looked for patrols.

"Could I be on a patrol?" asked Shikamaru. Temari nodded and they looked for two other wolves to join them on the patrol. They ended up choosing Ino and Lee for their patrol. Lee was a green wolf with bandages on his forelegs. As they walked through the forest Lee asked Shikamaru a million questions.

"Do you have any siblings? Are you a spy? Why did Naruto accept you so quickly? Are you really that strong? Are you worthy enough to be called a Nara? What's your motive?" Lee asked.

"Will you please shut your trap?! We are on the border of the Akatsuki. Do you want us to get caught?" growled Shikamaru quietly to Lee. Temari growled warningly at them. The patrol had stopped. The wolves crouched in the bushes as they heard an Akatsuki patrol pass them by. The wolves had strange black collars dotted with red clouds. They could have easily been mistaken by humans as regular hunting dogs.

As soon as the patrol disappeared the wolves crept out of the bushes and headed back towards the pack. Shikamaru walked beside Temari.

"Temari what is the Akatsuki?" asked Shikamaru. "I only know little about it."

"The Akatsuki is a band of wolves bent on taking over the forest and enslaving humans and wolves. In other words the Akatsuki want to make the forest theirs," growled Temari darkly. Shikamaru growled angrily.

"When will there be peace?" sighed Shikamaru to himself. Temari and her patrol entered the pack camp. Shikamaru spotted a pup in the clearing. The spitting image of Naruto playing with two other pups. Hinata watched over them in the shade of her den while suckling her new pup. Shikamaru saw Neji leaving his den.

"Hello Neji. Where are you going at this time?" asked Temari. Neji looked back towards his den.

"I'm fetching food for Tenten-Chan. She's not feeling well," admitted Neji as he walked past us.

"I wonder if you'll be like that if I become expectant," said Temari eyeing Shikamaru curiously. Shikamaru noticed her staring at him.

"W-Well I would help you in every way I can," said Shikamaru rather timidly. The patrol began to disperse as Shikamaru and Temari walked toward Hinata.

"Back from the patrol?" asked Hinata. Temari and Shikamaru nodded in unison. Temari looked at the young wolf pup with yearning.

_Did Temari really want to have pups to support my pack? _

"What is her name?" asked Temari rather interested. Hinata licked the pup. The pup's fur was a light blue like her mother's and she had yellow orange hair like Naruto's.

"Her name is Ai," replied Hinata tiredly. Shikamaru could see how drained Hinata was.

"Let's go Temari and let Hinata rest," said Shikamaru as he nudged Temari. The two wolves made it back to their den. As they lay close together in their den Temari thought hard about what she was committing.

"Are you awake Shika?" asked Temari quietly as night fell outside. Shikamaru opened one eye.

"What is it?" asked Shikamaru as he shifted in the den. Temari could hear their breathing inside the warm burrow.

"I've been thinking. I want to bear your children so Nara Pack can live on," said Temari once again as she moved closer to Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighed.

"We've already gone through the mating process. We're just going to have to wait," said Shikamaru sleepily. Temari sighed as she closed her eyes. Shikamaru looked at the sad she-wolf next to him. "I'm sorry."

Temari looked at Shikamaru appreciatively. "It's not your fault. I just…never mind," said Temari as she laid her head on Shikamaru's back. Shikamaru just let it drop and fell asleep.

**SHIKA POV**

"Shika!" barked Temari in my ear. "Shika wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes to see Temari crouched in front of me. She was right in front of my face. It was rigidly cold as a breeze swept by. Clouds of fog seeped out of Temari's mouth as she breathed softly.

"What's going on?" I said as I fully awakened. It looked white outside. Clouds of fog puffed out of my mouth as well. Temari beckoned me to follow her outside. I slipped out of the den. The clearing was covered in a white sheet of snow. Snow still lightly fell from the sky. "Winter has already started?"

"Yep," said Temari looking up at the sky.

"Just what we need right now," I said as I sighed. Temari pushed me with her paw.

"Don't worry about it! At least we don't have to worry about bears," said Temari truthfully. I looked at her skeptically.

"What about the Akatsuki?" I asked. She paused for a minute.

"Oh, I forgot about them."

"Of course you did." We walked through paw deep snow towards the leader's den. I looked inside the burrow. I could only smell Hinata and Naruto's daughter, but Naruto wasn't in the den with her. "Naruto seems to be out."

"Why don't you lead the patrol today?" asked Temari. I blinked.

"What? You want me to choose?" I asked skeptical again. Temari stared at her mate and grinned.

"Can't handle the job of a beta?" asked Temari mockingly. I growled frustrated as I walked off.

"Fine, I'll be back," I replied as I looked for some wolves to join me on the patrol. Neji was obviously preoccupied. I saw Gaara on the other side of the clearing. I padded over to him.

"Hey Gaara, would like to go on a patrol with me?" I asked. Gaara immediately sat up.

"Sure, it has been a little boring around here," admitted Gaara. Shikamaru managed to gather up Choji Ino's mate and Kiba another brown wolf along with his pet Akamaru. The patrol walked through the forest examining the border.

"Argh, I hate the snow," growled Choji as he walked awkwardly in the snow. Gaara's tail was wagging all the while.

"Really, I think snow is fun. It sure is better than that dry sand," said Gaara as he licked a bit of snow. Kiba growled happily.

"Where I was born there was a lot of snow," bragged Kiba. I turned to him.

"So you're used to this kind of weather, huh?" I asked as I sniffed the air. What was this weird scent? Suddenly I felt something slam into me and knock me to the ground. On top of me was a gray wolf with circular glasses. "Who the heck are you? Get off of me! Are you one of the Akatsuki?!" I struggled under the gray wolf.

"The Akatsuki?" laughed the wolf. "I am Kabuto right hand to Orochimaru. You are intruding on our land."

I was frantically trying to get from under Kabuto. "Shut up!" I yelled as I grabbed onto his neck and flipped him off me. Akamaru and Choji pinned him to the ground.

"What should we do with him Shikamaru?" asked Choji. I stood up and glared at the wolf.

"Maybe we should just kill him," growled Kiba. Kabuto began to struggle more.

"If you kill me Orochimaru will avenge me!" barked Kabuto. I barked sharply at him.

"I won't kill you, but tell your master that this is our land and if I catch you here again…I will kill you. Let him go," I ordered Choji and Akamaru. Kabuto was released and he ran off.

"Coward," growled Gaara disgusted with Kabuto. I turned back.

"Let's go. We better report this to Naruto," I said as the others followed me back to the pack.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this is the real chapter 6! I did a lot of research for this chapter and a little math. So you better enjoy it! (Or I'll find you :D jk!) Sorry couldn't come up with a good title for this chapter…so it is **_**UNTITLED**_**! **

Six: Untitled

It had been two months since Temari arrived back with Shikamaru. It was heavily snowing outside, but it gradually grew lighter as morning approached. Shikamaru awoke as a cold wind blew into the den. Shikamaru lifted his head and yawned. Temari was softly snoring beside him.

_That's weird. She's usually awake before me. _Shikamaru got up and stretched as he looked outside. _There must be at least a foot of snow out there. _Shikamaru prodded Temari with his paw. She looked up at him groggily.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" asked Shikamaru worriedly. Temari touched noses with Shikamaru.

"Why do you ask? I'm just tired." She laid her head on her paws and soon she was asleep again. Shikamaru walked out of the den. The snow was nearly up to Shikamaru's ankles. He shivered as he looked around him.

"I am not suitable for this weather," sighed Shikamaru as he walked around the clearing. Everyone seemed to still be asleep accept for Neji who was sitting outside of his den. Shikamaru padded over to him.

"Good morning Nara," greeted Neji. I sat down beside him.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Shikamaru.

"Tenten is having her pups," said Neji calmly.

_How can he be so calm? _Shikamaru's paws started to loose feeling so he stood up. "I'm going to check on everyone. I'll come back later." Shikamaru walked off.

He looked over by Naruto's den. Hinata was sitting at the entrance of her den watching Ai and their son Keiji play. Naruto was still nowhere to be seen. Shikamaru padded over to Hinata.

"Good morning Shika-kun," said Hinata as she kept her eyes on her pups. Shikamaru looked around.

"Where is Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. Hinata looked worried for a minute.

"He must be hunting," said Hinata looking at her paws. Shikamaru felt that Hinata wasn't telling him enough information, but he let it go and went to check on the rest of the pack. Shikamaru walked by Sakura's den. Her two pups Hakuro and Akio laid side by side asleep. Hakuro was a black and white pup with a black bangs and Akio was a male pure black wolf pup. Shikamaru looked around. No one was taking care of them accept Sakura.

Shikamaru prodded one of the pups with his paw gently. They both woke up and looked at Shikamaru.

"Hello, Hakuro and Akio," said Shikamaru kindly.

"Hi Shika!" they both yipped in unison.

_That must be my new nickname or something. _"Where's your mother?" asked Shikamaru.

"She's doing work," said Hakuro sadly. Akio nodded beside her. Shikamaru sat down in the snow in front of the pups.

"So, I guess you'll need someone to watch you," said Shikamaru. Akio stood up quickly.

"Will you watch us Shika?!" yipped Akio wagging his small tail. Shikamaru paused for a moment.

"Alright, but I'll need your mother's permission," replied Shikamaru. Just then he saw Sakura walking back to her den.

"Hello Shikamaru," said Sakura as she reached them.

"Hey, do you mind if I watch your pups while you're working?" asked Shikamaru. Sakura shook her head.

"I don't mind. Just be careful," said Sakura. Shikamaru nodded.

"Oh, how many were there?" asked Shikamaru.

"Huh, oh you mean Tenten? She had three pups," said Sakura. Shikamaru barked to the pups and they left the pack boundaries.

Temari stretched as she awoke from sleep.

"Ow, my back," said Temari as she stood up. She yawned as she walked outside. "I wonder where Shikamaru ran off to." She saw Sakura at the other side of the clearing and walked over.

"Hello, Sakura. Do you know where Shika is?" asked Temari.

"He's out with my pups taking a walk," she answered. Temari sighed.

_He's_ _always the nice one. _"I'm going to hunt," said Temari as she left.

**SHIKA POV**

I yawned as I sat down and watched Sakura's pups play. I then began to wonder, who was their father? They were both black pups and Hakuro had unusual red eyes. Could their father be? No, it's not possible. I laid my head on my paws and closed my eyes. Suddenly something crawled on top of my back. I opened my eyes to see Hakuro staring at me with those brilliant red eyes.

"Hakuro, can you get off of me?" I don't think she heard me because she was looking at her brother. She sat down on my back.

"Shika, do you know what our father was like?" asked Hakuro. I was surprised at her question.

"No, I don't think so. I only joined the pack just a few months ago," I replied. I'd suddenly lost sight of Akio. Hakuro leaned in and looked at my face again.

"What was your father like?" asked Hakuro. I hesitated. I was about to speak when I suddenly heard a loud bark and whining. Hakuro jumped off of my back as I immediately stood.

"Akio, where are you?!" I barked. I caught Akio's scent, another wolf's, and some blood. I ran through the forest with Hakuro behind me. I stopped at the top of a snowy hill. Bellow I saw a black, brown, and white wolf carrying Akio in his teeth. I snarled as my fur bristled. I raced down the hill, tackled the wolf, and bit into his neck. He instantly dropped Akio. Akio ran for cover. The wolf's body was black, and his face was white, with brown hair, and he had purple markings on his face.

"Get off of me bastard!" barked the black wolf as he tried to throw me off. He turned his head and pulled me off of him. I jumped back.

"Who are you?!" I barked. The wolf growled and lunged for me. I rolled out of the way and clamped my jaws on his back leg.

"Ow! Let go mongrel!" howled the black wolf. He scratched my muzzle and I jumped back in surprise. Blood dripped from my muzzle as I stood and looked at the wolf more clearly.

_No, it can't be…is this Kankuro? _Kankuro grinned.

"What's the matter wolf? Can't handle one of the Akatsuki?" asked Kankuro. My ears twitched. Did he just say Akatsuki? I looked at his neck and I saw a black leather collar with red clouds dotted on it around his neck.

"Are you Kankuro?" I asked buying some time.

"Who is this Kankuro? I am Blade of the Akatsuki," growled Kankuro. I stood there in shock. Did he not remember his siblings? "I have to leave you, but I'll be back to kill you all." With that in mind Kankuro ran off as I stood there. I finally got a hold of myself as I searched for Akio. I found him hiding in the hollow of a tree.

"Are you alright Akio?" I asked as I examined his neck. Akio nodded blankly. He followed me back to his sister and we headed back to the pack.

"You couldn't find any food?" asked Sakura as she and Temari watched the older pups play. Temari shook her head.

"It wasn't that I couldn't find anything it's just that I couldn't focus," said Temari scraping the ground. "Maybe something's wrong with me?" Temari said worriedly. Sakura shook her head.

"Maybe you're just worried about Shika," replied Sakura happily.

"I guess you may be right, but I've been more tired than usual." Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Did you have back pain in the morning?" asked Sakura. Temari looked at her skeptical.

"Uh, yeah…how'd you know?" asked Temari staring at Sakura. Sakura looked back at the pups.

"Well um…I have something to tell you," replied Sakura. Temari cocked her head in confusion.

"Um, what is it?" asked Temari. Sakura leaned next to Temari's ear and whispered. Temari grimaced as she heard Sakura's words. "I-I…what?!" Suddenly the two she-wolves heard a bark from the forest. Shikamaru walked into the clearing with the pups. Temari walked up to him and noticed the scar on his muzzle. "What happened Shika?" Akio ran to Sakura.

"We were attacked by a member of the Akatsuki," said Hakuro. Shikamaru looked at his mate sadly and then looked down.

"What is Shika?" asked Temari as she licked his wound.

"The member who attacked us was your brother…"

**Oh noes, cliffhanger! I'll update soon for your sake. What will be Temari's reaction? What did Sakura tell Temari? Where is Naruto? These questions will be answered in the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi peoples! I finally finished chapter seven! It's been a while. I've just came back from watching Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince! OMG! It almost made me cry and it scared the crap out of me, but then again maybe I'm just a wimp. Enjoy the story**!

Seven: The Lone Wolf

**RECAP** (in case you don't remember. If you do then go down to the # # #):

"Um, what is it?" asked Temari. Sakura leaned next to Temari's ear and whispered. Temari grimaced as she heard Sakura's words. "I-I…what?!" Suddenly the two she-wolves heard a bark from the forest. Shikamaru walked into the clearing with the pups. Temari walked up to him and noticed the scar on his muzzle. "What happened Shika?" Akio ran to Sakura.

"We were attacked by a member of the Akatsuki," said Hakuro. Shikamaru looked at his mate sadly and then looked down.

"What is Shika?" asked Temari as she licked his wound.

"The member who attacked us was your brother…"

**# # #**

**NOW**

"W-What? Are you sure?" asked Temari. Shikamaru nodded.

"I was sure by you're description of him in your story," said Shikamaru looking Temari in the eyes.

"What did he say?" asked Temari looking down. Shikamaru looked at her painfully.

"H-He said his name was Blade of the Akatsuki, but I was positive it was him." Suddenly she looked at him furiously.

"Then how can that wolf be Kankuro if he didn't say so?!" barked Temari angrily. "My brother would never join the Akatsuki! Not Kankuro!"

"Temari, I-." Shikamaru was cut off when Temari growled furiously and stalked back to their den. Sakura walked up to Shikamaru.

"Don't worry Shika. She's just going through some changes," replied Sakura as she walked back to her den, her pups followed behind her. Shikamaru stood there looking confused and shook his head. Suddenly he heard a rustle and an orange wolf walked into the clearing.

"Naruto? Where have you been?" asked Shikamaru. Naruto looked at Shikamaru.

"I've just been hunting is all. How is everything here?" asked Naruto.

"Everything is fine. Tenten has had her pups and I have reason to believe Temari's brother has joined the Akatsuki," explained Shikamaru. Naruto looked slightly shocked at Shikamaru's news.

"Don't worry too much about Temari's brother…just look after her," said Naruto padding to his den. The sky was now painted in pink and orange. Shikamaru left again to fetch some food for Temari. He'd managed to catch a rabbit that was still looking for food for itself. He walked back to the pack and entered his den. Temari was laying at the back looking deep in thought.

"Temari…I, um brought some food for you," said Shikamaru as he slipped inside. He laid the rabbit next to her and lay down beside her. Temari hesitated to look at Shikamaru. Shikamaru laid his head on his paws.

"T-Thank you," said Temari quietly as she bit into the rabbit. Shikamaru said nothing as he lay beside Temari. Suddenly there was a low growling sound. Shikamaru blushed deeply. "You didn't eat?"

"Uh, well…I wasn't really thinking about it at the time," replied Shikamaru. Temari pushed the rabbit toward Shikamaru.

"Here, I'm not hungry right now," said Temari yawning. "I have something to tell you…I'm pregnant." Shikamaru ears twitched as he lifted his head quickly.

"Y-You're w-what?"

"I'm pregnant," repeated Temari. Shikamaru looked surprised at Temari's news. Shikamaru's tail began to wag.

_Why am I so happy? I guess that just comes to being a father._ Temari yawned once more. Her breathing slowed and became a snore. Shikamaru began eating his dinner.

**SHIKA POV**

I stretched my front legs as I slowly woke up. Temari was still asleep beside me. I licked her ears before walking outside. The clearing was the same. Everyone seemed to be asleep. Accept Naruto was walking into the forest. I followed him into the forest. Suddenly I stepped on a twig. Naruto's ears twitched as the weak twig snapped. Naruto bared his teeth.

"Who goes there?!" barked Naruto as he turned around. I slowly walked from behind a tree.

"I am sorry if I have interrupted you," I said. Naruto calmed down and looked at me seriously.

"It's alright Nara. How is everyone?" asked Naruto as he sat down.

"Everyone is asleep, but Temari is pregnant."

"I guess you'll carry out her duties then," said Naruto. I hesitated to ask him where he was going.

"Naruto…you haven't gone hunting all this time have you?" I asked Naruto. Naruto grinned.

"I was wondering if you'd figure it out Nara. No, I haven't…I've been recruiting lone wolves to spy on the Akatsuki. I have frequently been taking trips to check their progress," informed Naruto. I nodded understandingly.

"Alright, but please be careful and don't forget about your pups and Hinata," I replied as I walked back to the pack. Naruto turned his back to me as he padded deeper into the forest. I suddenly had a sinking feeling Naruto's plan would fail. I shook it off as I entered the clearing. There seemed to be more activity in the clearing as I got back. There seemed to be a lot of pups in the clearing playing tag.

Hinata was setting foot out of her den. Neji was asleep under a tree. Gaara was watching the pups or was he playing with them as well? Lee was trying to chew on a piece of bark. That guy was always weird to me. Kiba seemed to be rubbing his back in the snow. Sakura was still asleep in her den. I decided to sit next to Choji who was sitting on top of the rock Naruto gave the speeches from.

"Good morning Choji," I said as cheerfully as I could. Choji sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Choji as he looked down at the pups. "I hear you're going to be a dad," said Choji elbowing me.

"Well, um yeah. Hey, Choji do you have any pups?" I asked. Choji nodded.

"Yeah, but they are too small to be playing outside," replied Choji. I got up and decided to lead the patrol out today. I managed to recruit Lee, Gaara, and Kiba. We left the pack as we traveled deeper into the woods. Lee was annoying as usual. Nothing unusual happened until we reached the Akatsuki border. Across from where we were was a black wolf. He had a scar over his chest and his neck; he had a white underbelly and white paws.

"No, it can't be…," I growled intensely. I was stupid enough to walk onto the border of the Akatsuki. "Hey you, what are you doing on Akatsuki territory?!" I barked. The wolf looked at me.

"If it isn't Shikamaru Nara… what brings you here?" asked the black wolf. I growled.

"Sasuke Uchiha? I have joined Uzumaki pack!" I barked angrily. The others looked on in confusion. Sasuke looked surprised. "Are you Sakura's mate?" Sasuke glared at me with those blood red eyes.

"So, what if I am?!" growled Sasuke as he took a step towards me. I snarled.

"Sakura needs you Sasuke!" I barked. "Why did you leave her?" Sasuke looked down at his paws.

"Because I needed to get stronger for her," he said quietly. My ears twitched at his answer.

"Why can't you accept that those pups need you?" I snarled. Sasuke shook his head.

"That pack is useless to me. I am a loner…I don't need anyone," growled Sasuke. I lunged at him.

"Shut up!" I howled. Sasuke had improved in his attacks and dodged me. He grabbed my neck with his jaws and threw me to the ground. He pinned me ready to end it all.

"You talk too much," snarled Sasuke. Suddenly Sasuke froze and another wolf threw him off of me. Naruto stood over me growling furiously. Sasuke looked at Naruto dazed.

"Sasuke have you forgotten why you left?!" barked Naruto. Sasuke looked down shamefully. "You left so you could protect the ones you love! What happened to that goal?!" barked Naruto as he walked up to Sasuke. Naruto looked pretty tall compared to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto bravely.

"I have to go," said Sasuke.

"Where to? You have no pack," said Naruto calmly. Sasuke scraped the ground. Naruto sneered. "Are you coming with us or not?" Sasuke stared at Naruto skeptical.

"Y-You're giving me a choice?" asked Sasuke still skeptical. Naruto nodded.

"There is no need for violence and I know forcing you wouldn't be right," said Naruto boldly. Sasuke stood there dumbfounded. "Just remember that Sakura and her pups are waiting for you." Naruto turned his back on Sasuke and the patrol left Akatsuki territory. "Shikamaru how did you know that wolf?"

"He and I fought over Temari months ago," I replied. Naruto nodded. Suddenly we both heard paw steps from behind us. Naruto and I turned around. A black wolf ran towards us. "Is that Sasuke?" The wolf caught up with us.

"So, you decided to come after all?" asked Naruto. Sasuke padded past us.

"Let's go."

As usual Temari and Sakura were chatting at her den. They sat watching all the pups still playing.

"So, Sakura what is it like?" asked Temari. Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"What is it like?" she asked.

"What is it like to have pups," answered Temari. Sakura looked up at the morning sky.

"Well, I guess it's sort of like taking care of a patient," replied Sakura. Temari still didn't understand. "The pups are helpless and need someone to take care of them someone to look up to. It makes you proud to see them hunting and fighting like any other wolf." Temari nodded. Temari heard the morning patrol coming back.

"Who's he?" asked Temari eying the new wolf in the back. Sakura immediately stood up.

"Sasuke…," Sakura whispered. Sasuke's ears twitched and he looked in Sakura's direction. Sakura ran up to Sasuke and licked his nose. "You came back." Sasuke touched noses with her.

"I'm glad I did," said Sasuke. Temari stared at the two wolves.

"Hm, I just had a feeling that Sasuke was her mate," said Temari as she looked around for Shikamaru.

"Hey Temari, how are you?" asked Shikamaru as he padded up to Temari.

"I'm fine," said Temari as Shikamaru sat down beside her. There was an awkward silence before Temari spoke. "I just wanted to say…I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's okay. It is your job to defend your brothers," admitted Shikamaru as he stretched. Temari nuzzled Shikamaru.

"You're too easy to forgive," said Temari leaning on Shikamaru.

"I guess I'm like that…"

**I am typing this next chapter as you read this so I'll try to update and type faster! Sorry if letting Sasuke back in was a bit fast, but I just wanted him back! *Hugs Sasuke* I'll update real soon I promise! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this chapter is really short. You can decide yourself how funny it is. Sorry since this is all I could produce for now. I'm sorry if I'm saying sorry too much. Just read the chapter! **

Eight: The Rebellious Pup

**SHIKA POV**

The days started dragging on longer. It felt like it was getting warmer now that winter had come to its end. I looked around me as I woke up. Temari was asleep beside me as usual. I walked outside of my den. The ground was dotted with slushy snow. Suddenly I heard paw steps and Tenten emerged from her den carrying a brown pup with a white spot on its back.

"Put me down mom!" barked the little pup. Tenten ignored her pup's cries. Two other pups walked after her. One of the pups was a male he was brown with white on the tip of his tail and the other was a female with dark brown bangs, light brown fur, and a white underbelly. I padded over to investigate.

"Hello Tenten, how are you?" I asked as I walked over to them. Tenten placed the pup on the cold ground.

"Everything's good…except for this pup here," growled Tenten as she placed her paw on the pup with the white spot's head. The pup growled and bit Tenten's paw. "OW! Hey let go!" Tenten shook her paw furiously trying to shake the pup off.

"Really…I guess you're getting along okay," I said skeptical. Neji walked over to us. He gently grabbed the pup's tail with his teeth and pulled it off of Tenten's paw.

"Kaori, it is not lady-like to bite your mother," said Neji still clamping his teeth on Kaori's tail. Kaori squirmed.

"Let me go!" cried Kaori.

"Why can't you be like your brother and sister?" asked Neji irritably. I suddenly wondered what my pups would be like. Neji finally put Kaori on the ground, but placed his paw on the pup's tail before she could run. "Hello Shikamaru."

"Hi, may I ask these pups names?" I asked looking down on the pups. The male pup looked up at me.

"I'm Negi," he said happily. I cocked my head.

_Negi, like the onion? _I looked at Tenten for an explanation.

"Um, well its closer to Neji…and he has a little green on his muzzle," she explained.

"You named him after a vegetable," replied Neji. Tenten glared at him.

"Oh, shut up!" The light brown female pup looked up at me her tail wagging furiously.

"My name's Hime!" yipped the pup happily. She had two pigtails on her tail.

_Kind of like a mini Temari. _I looked to the pup that was being held by Neji. The pup looked back at me and stuck her tongue out at me. _That ungrateful little! _I growled quietly to myself.

"Um, her name is Kaori," said Tenten quickly before I got angry.

"I'm going to organize the morning patrol," I said trying to get the insulting pup out of my mind.

"How, about I come?" suggested Neji. I nodded and we recruited a few wolves and we were off. As we neared the Akatsuki border I began to talk with Neji.

"So Kaori's really unique," I said. Neji sighed as he shook his head.

"Why can't she be like her siblings?" he growled again.

I laughed. "She doesn't remind you of Tenten?" I asked. Neji paused.

"I never thought of it like that. Maybe you're right Nara," said Neji thoughtfully. We reached the Akatsuki border. I was about to say more when Gaara barked at us.

"Nara, there's someone near the border," he said quietly. I walked up to the border and I saw a black, brown, and white wolf walking across the border carrying a dead rabbit. It was Blade Temari's brother.

"Hey, what are you doing taking rabbit from our territory?!" I barked. Blade turned around and looked at us.

"I can hunt anything anywhere I want," growled Blade simply. I snarled as he turned his back on me.

"Get back here!" Blade had already disappeared into the trees. I bared my teeth in anger. "Arrogant bastard," I growled under my breath. Neji walked up to me.

"Should we go after him?" asked Neji. I shook my head.

"Let him go…we'll just start a fight if we go after him," I growled. Neji nodded and the patrol returned to the pack. Everything looked the same as before. All the wolves seemed to be relaxing now that it was warming up outside. The patrol dispersed as we entered the clearing. I decided to take a nap under a tree. I didn't sleep long enough before feeling teeth gnawing on my muzzle. Standing there was a brown wolf pup with a spot on her back.

"Hi Shika!" she barked her teeth still locked on my muzzle.

"Kaori let go," I growled suddenly remembering the rude pup. She smirked. I realized she wasn't going to let go. I stood up and she was still hanging on. I shook my head furiously as Kaori's grip tightened. "Ow, I said let go!"

Tenten, Sakura, and Temari watched from a distance.

"I guess Shika having fun over there with Kaori," chuckled Temari.

"Shouldn't we go help him?" asked Sakura. Tenten shook her head.

"I think I'll let her play for a little while. Kaori has suddenly grown fond of Shika," said Tenten happily.

"I guess she has…," said Temari still watching them amusingly.

**Oh, a special relationship is starting! Hope you liked this chapter now go and change the future of my fanfiction with your reviews!!! I think I'm a bit stuck again so I need **_**YOUR**_** help again. **


	9. Chapter 9

**If you all want to know here's what Tenten's pup's names mean:**

**Kaori-Strong**

**Negi-Onion**

**Hime-Princess **

**If you want to know the meanings of other names just ask! Enjoy! Sorry for a tiny bit of foul language in there. Just couldn't help myself. **

Nine: The Skilled She-Wolf

**SHIKA POV **

It had now been another two months. Everyday was normal except for the average attacks from Kaori. Temari's constant cravings of certain foods always had me out hunting. Today I was out on patrol with Neji and Lee.

"So, are you nervous about Temari having her pups today?" asked Lee. I scratched the ground anxiously. "Shikamaru?"

"Huh, what?" I asked absentmindedly. Lee and Neji looked at me curiously.

"Are you nervous about Temari having her pups?" asked Lee again. I looked up at the sky as I was struggling to keep my cool.

"No," I said as I continued walking. It made me anxious that I was out here leading a patrol when I could be at Temari's side. By now we had reached the Akatsuki border. From far away on our side of the border we could see the pack stirring and having a meeting. I stared at the group. An odd pack of wolves the Akatsuki were. We continued on back to the pack. Neji and Lee were trying to keep up with me.

"Shikamaru, slow down, is the forest on fire?" asked Lee as he panted with the effort. Neji said nothing as he tried to keep up. I ignored Lee's constant complaints as I kept running. We eventually entered the clearing. Sakura's pups were playing with the others. Naruto and Hinata seemed to be asleep. Tenten was chatting with Kiba across from the clearing. Sakura was nowhere in sight. I padded over to my den and sat near the entrance.

I barely noticed when I started pawing the ground anxiously. Neji came towards me and sat down next to me.

"You seem to be somewhat on edge," said Neji as he watched his pups. I looked back at him.

"Why would you say that?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Just a feeling," replied Neji as he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and peered sideways at me. "Would you please stop that fidgeting? You'll dig a crater into the ground." I immediately stopped and stared straight ahead. I stared at the pups in the clearing. One day my offspring would be playing along with the rest of the pups.

"You know I was nervous when Tenten had her pups," replied Neji as he stared at his mate. My ears twitched at Neji's words.

"You don't say," I said trying to stray away from my stressfulness. Neji looked up at the sky. The winter had not gone yet. There were still puddles on the ground and a little chill in the air. Neji stood.

"I guess I'll see you later Shikamaru." I nodded as Neji walked towards his den. I decided to hunt for food. I managed to catch a rabbit, but I knew this wasn't enough for Temari so I walked off to find something else. My ears twitched at the faint noises of the forest. I passed the border near the Akatsuki. I stared at the forest beyond the border.

_Maybe if I just go across for a second to see what they're planning… _I padded across the border and continued into the trees. The forest was the same as usual but there were fewer trees here. I walked still not knowing what would be ahead. I could smell their scent markings everywhere. I walked in further when I suddenly caught a scent that made me gag. I started to feel dizzy, but I struggled to keep my balance. I heard voices coming so I quickly hid in the bushes. Three dogs passed by.

"Itachi, I can't take anymore of these foul twoleg's smog!" growled a blonde dog with floppy ears. A pure black wolf growled irritably.

"Stop complaining! It's not the end of the world," he growled. The blonde dog sat down as he scratched his ear with his paw.

"Why can't we just hurry up and leave?" complained the blonde dog. The other wolf was Blade Temari's brother.

"Deidara don't complain too much about the humans. We are the ones who infiltrated their territory," said Blade as he sat down also. Deidara glared at Blade.

"But the _humans_," he said with disgust, "Built their waste fortresses to kill us! They pollute the air with their foul stench," he snarled at Blade. Blade looked away from Deidara not knowing how to respond. "Those Uzumaki Pack bastards have all the clean land."

"Pein will lead us to take over Uzumaki Pack and create the Akatsuki Clan," said the black wolf. I growled quietly trying to suppress my anger.

_They were planning to take over our land! I had to report this to Naruto! _Suddenly Blade's ears twitched.

"What was that?" he said as he turned his head towards me. I clenched my teeth not daring to breathe. Suddenly there was a larger noise a loud barking and snarling. Had someone started a fight?

"What's that noise?" said Deidara as he stood immediately. The black wolf's eyes narrowed.

"Let's head back," he said as he turned around to leave. Deidara followed reluctantly behind him. Blade looked back at me before leaving with the others. I cautiously walked out of the bushes. The sounds of a fight were not too far away. Suddenly I heard more distinct yelling.

"Who the heck are you?!" barked an unknown voice. I froze at the unknown dog's voice. I reluctantly followed the voices. I climbed a tall hill and reached the top. At the bottom I could see five dogs that had cornered a she wolf against a brick wall. All the dogs seemed to be hunting dogs all wearing collars. The she wolf had a purple coat with brown paws, and a brown chest. She stared at the dogs challengingly with her playful looking brown eyes.

"Maybe we'll let you go if you give us that beautiful necklace you have there," growled one of the dogs. The she wolf looked at the dog incredulously.

She suddenly grinned. "Over my dead body," she snarled. The dog lost his patience and lunged at the she wolf. She easily dodged the dog's attack. "Too slow," she said as she clamped her teeth down on the dog's neck and snapped it easily.

"You bitch!" barked the other dog as he charged at the she wolf. She jumped and used the dog's head to flip over him. "What the-?!" The she wolf grinned.

"Too fast for you," said the she wolf as she stared at the dumbfounded dog. Another dog proceeded to snap at the she wolf's next. She grabbed the wolf's scruff and threw him into the brick wall knocking him unconscious. I could just crouch and watch in astonishment. Another one of the dogs came from behind her and bit her tail. She winced in pain as the dog clamped his teeth down. She turned and used her teeth to rip the dog's neck out.

The last two dogs stared at the she wolf in fear as she licked the blood from her lips.

"Boo," she barked. The dogs instantly ran away. "What a bunch of cowards." I could only watch in awe. Suddenly I heard a loud growling sound behind me.

"Who are you?! State your business!" barked a voice. I slowly turned my head. There was a white wolf standing over me with black paws and a black muzzle. He also had a scar on his left eye which was blood red.

**OMG! Cliffhanger! Don't worry peoples I'll try to update faster next time! Forgive me! Good day to you and review! **


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so so so sorry for making you wait so long! And to reward your patience I give you a long chapter! I'm starting to type chapter eleven! :D Enjoy!

Ten: The Two Wolves from Suna Pack

**LAST TIME: **

"Who are you?! State your business!" barked a voice. I slowly turned my head. There was a white wolf standing over me with black paws and a black muzzle. He also had a scar on his left eye which was blood red.

**NOW: **

I stood up bravely to face the wolf. "I am Shikamaru Nara of Uzumaki Pack," I said my fur bristling cautiously. The wolf's expression turned from aggressive to interest.

"What is an Uzumaki Pack wolf doing here?" asked the wolf. Suddenly another voice interrupted our conversation.

"Kakashi?" called a voice. I turned to see the purple she wolf walking up to us. The white wolf looked up at her.

"Ah, Anko there you are," he said to the purple she wolf. The she wolf smiled at Kakashi, but then she looked at me. Anko stared at me suspiciously.

"And who are you?" asked Anko looking me in the eyes.

"Shika, I uh…mean Sh-Shikamaru N-Nara," I said stuttering. She grinned at me.

"So, you're from Nara Pack?" said Anko.

"I recently joined Uzumaki Pack."

"So then you know Naruto am I right?" asked Kakashi. I nodded. "Anko and I are spies for Uzumaki Pack. There are a lot more of us in different areas."

"So, what are you doing here Shikamaru?" asked Anko as she sat down and scratched her herself with her claws.

"Um, well I came here to check out what was going on," I said. _Now that I think about it…that was a pretty stupid idea. _

"You don't say. So did you find out anything?" asked Kakashi. I looked down trying to remember.

"Ah, yes…I was eavesdropping on three members of the Akatsuki. They mentioned that they were planning to take over Uzumaki Pack and turn it into their own clan." Anko suddenly stood up the anger plain on her face.

"Those bastards!" she snarled looking ready to kill the next Akatsuki wolf she saw. I shuddered at her rage. I was suddenly hoping Anko and I wouldn't meet in a fight. Kakashi suddenly looked concerned.

"What about Aniko?" asked Kakashi. Anko's ears twitched at the name being mentioned.

"She'll be fine," said Anko as she looked at Kakashi.

"How about you guide Shikamaru back, Anko," said Kakashi. Anko nodded and walked past me. Kakashi disappeared into the woods as I followed behind Anko.

"Who is Aniko?" I asked as we neared the border. Anko hesitated for a moment and then spoke.

"She's my daughter," she said quietly. My ears twitched curiously. I couldn't picture a strong wolf like Anko becoming pregnant. I shook my head. _I wonder who the lucky guy is. _I wasn't able to ask anymore questions as we crossed the border.

"Thank you for guiding me," I said gratefully. Anko turned to leave.

"No problem. Hey, Shika," she called to me.

"What?"

"Leave the spying to us," she said as she grinned. I nodded as she disappeared into the forest on the Akatsuki's territory. I began to hunt again thinking about what I had discovered today. I managed to catch a magpie and dig up the rabbit I'd caught before. I walked back to my pack. As I entered the clearing I could see nothing had changed. Naruto, who was lying on a boulder, stared at me as I entered the clearing. I bowed my head to Naruto as I passed. Sakura was sitting outside her den washing Hakuro's face as the pup protested. She looked up at me.

I looked back at her and she encouraged me to go inside my den. I nodded to her before entering the den. Temari was fast asleep curled around two small puppies. I reluctantly moved forward and lay down next to Temari. She slowly opened her eyes to stare at me. She lifted her head.

"Where were you?" asked Temari. I pushed the rabbit toward her.

"I was hunting for you," I said absentmindedly as I looked at my pups. Temari tore a chunk from the rabbit and looked at the pups.

"They are male and female," replied Temari. I looked closely at the pups. The male looked just like me, but he had Temari's bangs and the female was blonde like Temari, but had a faint green ring of fur around her neck. There was that strange happiness again as my tail wagged. I was almost lost in my overwhelming happiness before I remembered something.

"What are their names?" I asked. Temari chewed another piece of rabbit.

"Tamaki and Yumi," she answered as she gnawed on the rabbit. I stood up and stretched. "Where are you going?"

"I have to organize the afternoon patrol," I replied as I was about to leave.

"Wait," called Temari. I stopped and turned to look at her. "Here, take this." Temari pushed the magpie toward me. "I know you haven't eaten." I smiled at her.

"Thanks," I said as I picked up the magpie and walked out. I could see Naruto still lying upon the boulder he made speeches on. I padded up the boulder to join him. He lifted his head.

"Ah, Shikamaru are you going to organize the patrol today?" asked Naruto as I lay down beside him. I nodded.

"I'm catching up on lunch," I said biting at the magpie's flesh. "I needed to report something to you." Naruto looked at me seriously.

"What is it?" asked Naruto. I gulped down another bite.

"I decided to check out the Akatsuki territory and I met two of your recruited spies. I found out that the Akatsuki were planning to take over Uzumaki Pack," I informed. Naruto seemed surprised at my news.

"Did you find anything else?" asked Naruto after a moment of silence. I shook my head and gulped down the last of the magpie. "Thank you Shikamaru." Naruto stood and walked back to his den. I also stood so I could recruit the members of the next patrol. I ended up recruiting Tenten, Lee, Kiba, and Choji.

"Are you coming on the patrol with us Shikamaru?" asked Lee. I shook my head.

"I'll stay here. Tenten you lead the patrol," I said as I yawned. Tenten stared at me and blinked.

"Me? Really?" she asked skeptical. I nodded. "Oh, um…thank you."

"No problem. Be careful," I said as I walked to my den. I heard Kiba complaining about Tenten's leadership. Suddenly and all too familiar voice barked from behind me.

"Shika-kun!" barked the voice. I felt a sharp pain in my tail. I turned to see Kaori with her jaws clamped down on my tail.

"Kaori, what do you want?" I asked irritably. She grinned at me. Obviously it was probably something I, the only wolf in the world would do. She let go of my tail so she could speak.

"I want you to take me out hunting!" cried the small pup. I looked at her skeptically.

"Are you serious? You want _me_ to take _you_ out hunting?" I asked staring at the pup.

"Please!"

"Let me think…no," I said as I continued toward my den. I felt small teeth clamping down my back leg.

"I won't let you go until you take me hunting!" she barked persistently. I sighed.

"I'll take you if your mother and father agree," I said as Kaori released my leg. She looked at me dejectedly.

"But you just sent mom to lead the patrol," she whined.

"Don't forget your father," I pointed out. And in a flash Kaori was searching for Neji. I followed the energetic pup towards Neji who was napping contently under a tree. Kaori jumped on the poor unexpecting Neji's back. He let a very surprised yelp and looked at Kaori.

"Kaori, why are you disturbing your father's nap?" asked Neji groggily.

"Can Shika-kun take me hunting?" asked Kaori. Neji yawned.

"Sure, bring your siblings with you as well," said Neji as he closed his eyes. Kaori and I gathered up her siblings who were happy to go. I trotted through the forest with the pups following.

"What are we going to learn about hunting, Shika-kun?" asked the energetic Hime. Kaori's tail was wagging furiously now with excitement. Negi seemed to be excited as well.

"First we have to stay silent; smell and listen for our prey," I informed. I could smell a strong scent of rabbit. "Then you go into a hunting crouch." I had now caught sight of the unsuspecting rabbit. I signaled the pups to watch and they sat on their haunches. I crept closer to my prey. My muscles tensed as I readied myself for the lunge. I leapt for the rabbit only to be tackled by another wolf focused on the same prey. The rabbit was startled by the noise and sprinted away. The wolf pinned me to the ground growling.

"What are you doing on our territory?!" growled a female voice. The she wolf that tackled me had light brown fur and black paws. She stared closely at me.

"This Uzumaki pack territory," I snarled at her. Her eyes widened as she stepped off of me. The three pups had walked up and hid behind me as I got up.

"Uzumaki pack?" said the she wolf tilting her head to the side. "Then you must know Temari-sama." My ears twitched at the mention of Temari.

"You know her?" I asked as my shoulders relaxed slightly. She nodded. "I'm her mate." The she wolf's eyes widened.

"Pardon me…my name is Matsuri of Suna pack," she said.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara," I said still on edge. Suddenly I heard another wolf approaching.

"Matsuri-san! Where are you?!" called a voice. Another she wolf ran into the clearing. Her fur was a darker shade of brown than Matsuri's and she was shorter. She also wore a bandana on her head her ears sticking out the sides.

"Sari-chan!" called Matsuri to the odd looking wolf. The she wolf ran over to us.

"This wolf claims he knows Temari-sama," said Matsuri. Sari looked at me and then at the pups hiding beside me.

"Are these your pups?" she asked. I was about to answer when Kaori bravely stepped forward.

"I'm the daughter of Neji Hyuuga!" she growled boldly. Matsuri and Sari stared at the pup and then back at each other.

"Well, then this is Sari, we are both from Suna pack," explained Matsuri.

"Temari told me that the pack was slaughtered and there were no survivors," I said as I sat on my haunches. The pups sat down as well.

"That's not entirely true…Matsuri and I were sent on a mission with a couple of wolves. It's better if Matsuri explains it," replied Sari.

"It was a long time ago when Sari and I were allowed to go on patrols," said Matsuri as she sat down.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Six wolves trotted away from the beach as the moon rose in the sky. Four of the wolves were adults while the other two were pups.

"Keep up Matsuri, Sari," called a sandy wolf with scars over his body.

"We can keep up Hiro-sama!" growled a light brown wolf pup. "Come on Sari." The darker wolf pup next to her nodded and followed her.

"Even though they're working hard they are tired," whispered a brown and black wolf next to Hiro.

"They'll be fine Ittetsu they are working very hard," replied Hiro staring at his fellow pack mate. There were the other two female wolves; a sandy and white she-wolf who was quite young and her sister who was the same color. The younger female wolf was Kaiya and the older sister was Kana. Matsuri and Sari had caught up with the group by now. Hiro ears twitched at every noise.

"Kaiya, you're too slow! Speed up!" snarled Kana rather fiercely. Kaiya tripped over her paws. "You airhead; don't be so clumsy!" growled Kana as she picked her sister up by her scruff. Kaiya didn't say a word, but nodded obediently. Matsuri padded up to Hiro.

"Hiro-sama, why is Kana so strict to her little sister?" asked Matsuri. Hiro leaned close to Matsuri.

"Kana has always protected her sister from many things. They witnessed their mother being killed right before their eyes and Kaiya spoke to no one, but her big sister. She may not speak much about it, but Kaiya has a lot of respect for Kana. Don't worry so much," explained Hiro. Matsuri nodded happily satisfied. Suddenly there was a strange smell in the air.

"Hiro, what is this horrible smell?" asked Ittetsu as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. It was only a matter of seconds before all the wolves heard a terrifying noise. Matsuri heard her friend cry in agony. Sari lay on her side bleeding from a wound on her back leg.

"Sari! Are you alright?!" asked Matsuri as she rushed to her friend. Tears escaped from Sari's eyes.

"It hurts Matsuri-chan!" cried Sari as she helplessly tried to lift herself. Kaiya's ears twitched. She was the best at hearing things out of the pack.

"Man," said the young she-wolf. Hiro ran over to Sari who was now in great pain.

"This may cause you pain, Sari," Hiro apologized. Sari looked into his eyes and nodded. Hiro grabbed the scruff of Sari's neck rather roughly. The wolves retreated into the forest as gunshots sounded off behind them. The ground was too hard for wolf dens to be made or to hide in. Another gunshot glanced Kaiya's shoulder, but she kept pace with the group.

_What are we to do? The trees are our best bet_, thought Matsuri frantically. "The trees!" she barked. All the wolves stopped at once.

"We have no choice…up the trees!" barked Hiro. The wolves scrambled up the trees with great haste. Matsuri found a branch and looked around to see if the others were alright. Kana and Kaiya had found a spot not too far away from her and Hiro was in the branch next to her with Sari clutched in his jaws. Ittetsu was next to her on the same branch. Sari's eyes brimmed with tears. She was in great pain yet she could bear it. A pack of dogs sprinted by along with their owners to catch up to the wolves who were now hiding. Kaiya's ears twitched instinctively.

"They are gone," she informed to everyone. All of the wolves jumped from their hiding places. Hiro placed Sari on the ground. Her leg was stiff with pain and she could barely move it.

"We must see the alpha and inform him of this," growled Ittetsu as he still wrinkled his nose at the scent the humans left behind.

"Ittetsu and Matsuri will set out to the beach to warn the pack, but Kana, Kaiya and I will stay here so Kaiya can treat Sari's wounds," said Hiro as he glanced at Sari's bleeding leg. Ittetsu and Matsuri nodded before setting out to the beach.

The sun rose as Sari slept soundly next to a tree. Kaiya whispered quietly to her sister. Hiro could easily hear them with his advanced hearing.

"I did all that I could Kana," growled Kaiya quietly. "I've removed the bullet and cleaned the wound, but Sari may never be able to run the same or sprint as fast as the others." Hiro now looked at the still sleeping Sari. _Did Sari know of this? Did she know that she could grow old not knowing what it is to be a real wolf?_ I heard footsteps approaching. Matsuri and Ittetsu came into view, but there were no wolves following them.

"Where is the alpha? And what about the pack?" asked Hiro getting up. Matsuri stopped at my paws while Ittetsu stood beside her his head hanging low. "What has happened?"

"They're all dead…," Matsuri cried as tears now sprung to her eyes.

"W-What?!" barked Kana. Kaiya was alarmed at her sister's reaction, but was shocked as well.

"The pack was slaughtered…, but we found Karura's body not too far from the beach…and her pups scent led to the river," informed Ittetsu. "It is likely that her pups escaped unharmed."

"The beta of the pack has been murdered?" snarled Kana as she bared her teeth. "I'll rip those mongrels' throats out!" Kana turned to run in the direction the hunters had run through earlier.

"Sister stop!" barked Kaiya as she clamped her sister's tail in her mouth. "Karu-san wouldn't want that!"

"No, it can't end like this! No!" howled Kana surrendering to her sister's grasp. Hiro padded up to the upset she-wolf.

"It doesn't have to end like this. We'll travel and find a new pack and if we are lucky we'll find Karura's pups." Sari began to awaken from her long rest. Now would begin the wolves' long journey to find a pack.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"It was a long journey and we found a pack to stay in that lives in a secret place where no one can hurt us and here we are now searching for food meeting you," Matsuri ended her story as she stared me in the eyes.

"Would you like to see Temari and Gaara?" I asked feeling stiff from sitting so long.

"I thought Temari-san had two brothers," replied Sari.

"Ah, she does, but he has lost all memories of her and is now one of the Akatsuki," I said while stretching out my legs.

"I can see you have problems of your own. Can we help in anyway?" asked Matsuri as she stretched her legs as well.

"We are trying to win the war against the Akatsuki…they plan to take over the forest," I explained.

"Then how about our packs join forces?" asked Sari with high enthusiasm. My ears pricked at the idea. The more the merrier, I thought.

"Yes, but our packs much exchange a meeting," I replied. Both of the she-wolves' tails wagged.

"Maybe you should meet our pack in home territory…a small group will do," suggested Matsuri.

"I'm not sure Naruto will approve of this. You will have to confront him first," I told them.

"Are you sure it's alright to barge into your pack territory?" asked Sari timidly. This time it was Hime who spoke up.

"Ah, alpha Naruto is really nice! I'm sure he'll accept your offer!" Hime yipped happily. Both the she wolves cocked their heads.

"Alpha Naruto?" they both asked in unison.

"Yes, you should meet him," I encouraged them. "Just don't worry. I'm sure Temari will be glad to see you."

"Ah, how is Temari-san?" asked Matsuri.

"Well, she had my pups earlier," I replied scraping the ground.

"Oh…I can't wait to see them!" Matsuri yipped as she walked past me. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

I sighed as I followed the very excited she-wolf. The next few days will be troublesome.

School is killing me! But I'll live and try to update something! Bye!! =D


	11. Chapter 11

**I have Notepad now so yay! Anyway Notepad's not the best system for editing so you may see more errors in my writing. Sorry for the wait! Enjoy! Yay some of the story is Naruto's POV! :D**

Chapter 11: An Alliance

**Naruto POV**

I lay next to Hinata staring outside of the den. There was the quiet murmurs of my pack outside. Shikamaru's news particularly worried me. _What if the Akatsuki were planning an attack? How can we stop them?_I thought for a long moment about what I should tell the pack. I stood up lightly so I wouldn't disturb Hinata'ssleep. As I padded outside I could hear the pups playing with Gaara as usual.

"Shikamaru's back!" barked Kiba. I twitched my ears as I heard Shikamaru enter the clearing with Neji's pups, but there were two other pairs of paws following him. Two brown she wolves entered with Shikamaru. They smelled of the scent Temariand Gaara had when I'd first found them.

"Wow! The pack is so big!" yipped one of the she wolves. I walked over to meet them.

"Shikamaru, who are these wolves?" asked Kiba staring at the newcomers. Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak, but Kaori jumped in front of him.

"They're from Suna Pack like Temari and Gaara!" Kaori barked loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Who are they?" I jumped as Gaara barked aloud next to me. The two she wolves stared at Gaara for a long time.

"Matsuri, that's..."

"Gaara!" barked the she wolf who I guessed was Matsuri.

"Matsuri? I thought you were dead...," said Gaara. Matsuri was wagging her tail furiously.

"Ahem," I made my presence known among my pack. Shikamaru pricked his ears.

"Um, this is Matsuri and Sari. They are some of the survivors of Suna Pack," he growled. "They want to help us."

"Help us with what?" barked Neji over hearing.

"The Akatsuki are planning something," I growled darkly. I looked at the two she wolves. "Come to my den, you too Shikamaru." The tree wolves followed me into my den. I suddenly realized Hinata was waiting quietly for me wide awake. "Were you awake long?"

Hinata shook her head. "So, you're from Temari's pack?"

Both she wolves nodded. I sat down beside Hinata.

"How do you intend to help us you two?" I growled questionably. Matsuri, Sari and Shikamaru got comfortable. Sari opened her mouth to speak, but Matsuri interrupted her.

"We want to form an alliance with you and our new pack," replied Matsuri. I twitched my ears, interested.

"Go on."

"If we work together our pack can help you when you get ready to attack," added Sari. I looked to Hinata for advice. She nodded at me once again.

"Alright, but I must meet with your alpha and beta to make sure they know what is going on," I growled approvingly.

"I can go get our alpha!" barked Sari energetically. Matsuri exchanged a worried look with Shikamaru.

"You can't go Sari...It will be hard for you with your paralyzed leg," growled Matsuri worriedly.

"I'll go with her," reassured Shikamaru.

"I want you to take Sasuke with you," I growled. I noticed Shikamaru grimace at his name. "He hasn't been out lately and I'd like for him to get familiar with the pack." Shikamaru nodded.

"Come on Sari. We have to go." Shikamaru slowly stood. Sari and Matsuri followed him out. Hinata brushed her tail across my flank.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'm sure they'll make it safely," assured Hinata. I sighed heavily.

"I hope you're right Hinata..."

* * *

**Shika POV**

Matsuri volunteered to check on Temari for me while she was staying. Sari and I went to find Sasuke. I eventually found him sitting near Sakura'sden watching Gaara play with the pups.

"Hey, Sasuke!" I barked. He lifted his head.

"What do you want?" he asked dully as if seeing me was a let down to his day.

"I came to tell you that you're coming with Sari and I to form an alliance with her pack," I explained our situation as quick as possible. By the change in his expression I believed he was interested.

"Why?"

"Because the Akatsuki are planning to take over Uzumaki pack. It was Naruto's order for you to join us."

"Naruto's order? Fine, I'll go," said Sasuke standing up. I was about to question Sasuke, but I decided to let it go.

_He changes his mind too easily when it comes to Naruto._

We met up with Sari and we set off. Sasuke looked curiously at Sari as she limped beside me.

Sasuke got closer to me and whispered into my ear, "Is she fit for the trip? How far are we going?"

"Don't worry she's pretty strong," I growled to Sasuke. "How far are we going?"

"All the way across that land over there," barked Sari pointing towards the Akatsuki border.

"Uh, all the way over there?" I said uncertainly.

"Where exactly is your pack?" asked Sasuke. Sari looked across the border.

"My pack lives in the forest that's next to the mountains," replied Sari. Sasuke and I looked at each other.

"But, that's in territory that we've never explored before," growled Sasuke. "It will be impossible for us to go across Akatsuki territory without being spotted."

"Huh? That's their territory? Then we'll just have to sneak through unseen," barked Sari sounding the least bit worried.

"Are you crazy?!" I barked aloud. "They'd find us as soon as we cross the border!"

"Maybe she's right. We'd have to go unseen," replied Sasuke. "I have an idea."

"Really?" I blinked. It wasn't often that Sasuke had an idea so I went along with it.

"They've already seen your face Nara and they already know about me," informed Sasuke. "So we'll have to mask our scent and fur."

"How?"

Sasuke scraped the ground. "Dirt."

___________________________________Time Passed____________________________________

I sneezed as we crept through Akatsuki territory.

"Shh!" growled Sasuke quietly. His fur was a mix of brown and black now from rolling in the dirt while I was completely brown. Sari didn't need to mask her appearance, but she hid her scent anyway. We stopped at a tall tree.

"God, this place reeks of hunters and the Akatsuki," I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" asked Sasuke ignoring my complaints. Sari sniffed the air for a moment.

"Erm...I think so...," she replied uncertainly. I scratched the ground unpatiently.

"You think?!"

"Shut up you idiot! Do you want the Akatsuki to find us?" snarled Sasuke. Sari continued padding quietly, but then stopped abruptly to sniff the air.

"What do you smell? Is it an Akatsuki wolf?" I asked anxiously. Sasuke was sniffing the air too.

"Its water," growled Sasuke to me. At this moment I could smell and hear running water. Sari suddenly broke into a run and we followed. Sari stopped at the edge of a cliff. We all looked down into a gorge where a river surged. Sari's gaze was locked on the other side of the river.

"That's where my pack lives," barked Sari. I looked down at the rushing water and then stared at Sari.

"The waters too rough here. Why don't we go down river?" I asked. Sari shook her head.

"That would take too long. It'd be dark by the time we reach a safe place," Sari growled.

"I wouldn't sleep easy spending the night on Akatsuki territory," admitted Sasuke.

"Even if we cross now it'd still be dark by the time we reached my pack's territory," Sari corrected him.

"So either way we're spending the night in Akatsuki territory?" I asked disappointingly. Sari sat on her haunches.

"I'm afraid you're right," growled Sasuke. "We might as well find a good shelter."

___________________________Uzumaki Pack_________________________________________

**Naruto POV**

I sat on top of my rocky den as I watched the pack chatting with each other. I felt uneasy as I watched Matsuri catching up with Gaara. _What if Nara and the others never came back?_ I shook my head. _They will come back._ I lay my head on my paws. Suddenly I heard tiny paws scraping on the rock I was sitting on.

"Daddy!" cried a familiar voice. I saw my daughter, Ai, racing towards me. She jumped on my back. "Hi!"

"Hello Ai," I replied dimly. She peered over me.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Ai whined laying her head on mine. I sighed.

"I sent a few wolves out to make friends with another pack. I don't know how long they'll be gone or what could happen to them...," I growled as my worries suddenly built up again.

"Don't be sad Daddy! They'll come back!" yipped Ai energetically. I stayed silent as I thought. "Maybe this will make you feel better!" Ai started to tickle me with her paws.

"Ha,ha,ha! Hey stop! Ai don't do that!" I barked loudly as I turned over. Ai continued to tickle me.

"No, not until you're happy again!"

"Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha! Okay, okay! I'm happy now!" I laughed hysterically. Ai finally stopped tickling me. I nuzzled my daughter playfully. "Thank you Ai. I feel a lot better now."

"Daddy are there bad wolves?" asked Ai sitting on her haunches staring at me.

"Well the Akatsuki are bad wolves. Some of them aren't even wolves at all," I growled. Ai took a glance at the entrance to the clearing.

"They aren't going to come here are they?" she asked worriedly. I pulled Ai closer to me with my tail.

"No, but if they do your big brother and I will protect you," I growled fiercely. "I won't let them lay a claw on you or my pack."

"Really Daddy?" I nodded to Ai. She suddenly stood. "Well, when I'm bigger I'll be able to fight too!"

"Are you sure you can handle it?" I asked playfully. Ai turned to me.

"Yeah! Believe it!" she barked happily. Suddenly my worries vanished for a brief second. I was forgetting how strong Uzumaki pack was. There was no need to worry about Shikamaru and the others. Suddenly Ai tackled me and started play biting me. I lightly batted Ai off of me. She crawled on my back and found a good grip. I spun around trying get her off.

"Hey! Get off of my back," I barked playfully as I turned my head to grab Ai. Suddenly I heard another set of paws coming towards us.

"Ai!" called Keiji, Ai's brother. "We're playing tag! Wanna join?"

"You bet! Bye Daddy!" said Ai as she jumped off of my back. Before she left to play she licked my nose. "Stay happy! Or I'll have to come back and tickle you!" With that in her mind she ran to play. I sighed.

"If there is a battle I just hope the pups aren't involved..." I gazed up at the sky as the day drew to a close.

* * *

**Shika POV**

We created a bushy shelter next to the river. It wasn't exactly the best place to sleep considering it was out in the open. It was my turn to keep watch while Sasuke and Sari slept. Sleep was nagging at my mind as I struggled to stay awake. It was pitch black dark tonight with the moon covered by the clouds. So I had to rely on my hearing and smelling. Even I wasn't used to seeing through darkness like this. I yawned as I lay down on my belly.

Suddenly I heard a twig snap. My ears twitched. _What was that?_ I ignored the noise. _Probably a rabbit..._ Then I heard the sound of running paws. I stood abruptly realizing those paw steps were too heavy to be a rabbit's. A loud yelp erupted from behind me.

"Sari!" I barked. It was very faint, but I could see a dog had Sari pinned to the ground. He was a blonde dog with floppy ears. _It was Deidara from before!_

"What are you doing here?!" snarled Deidara. "You'll pay the price for-." Deidara was cut off as Sasuke threw him off of Sari.

"Nara! Where are you?!" barked Sasuke. I ran over to them.

"I'm right here!"

"I smell Akatsuki wolves! There are many of them!" he howled.

"What?!" Something black tackled me roughly before Sasuke could answer me. It was the pure black wolf, Itachi. His red eyes glared at me through the darkness.

"Itachi!" barked Sasuke.

"Hello, little brother," growled Itachi. I kicked Itachi off of me, but then I was attacked by another wolf. I lunged for the wolf but I caught air.

"Too fast for you Nara?" asked another voice I've never heard. I whipped around to lunge, but the wolf raked his claws across my shoulder. "Too slow!"

"Kisame, don't play with your enemies!" snapped another wolf. I felt a sharp pain in my back leg as the wolf who I thought was Kisame threw me to the ground. I could hear Sasuke struggling with the other wolves. I thrashed wildly trying to stand on my feet again. I soon spotted Sari scratching the fur off of another wolf.

"You're mine Nara!" howled Itachi as he crashed into me. Before Itachi could pin me again I flipped him over and pinned him near the edge of the river. He didn't seem surprised that I'd caught on to his tricks. He suddenly smirked and disappeared under me.

"Wha-?!" Suddenly the ground gave way under my paws. I crashed into the dark, cold water.

**That's it for now! Like I always say don't be afraid to speak out! If you want the next POV to be from whatever character just let me know! Bye!! I'm watching you...through your reviews...B3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait! I just watched Naruto Shippuden on TV the other day. It was awesome and in English! Anyway I hope you enjoy the story.**

Chapter 12: Separated

**Shika POV**

I gasped for air as I burst to the surface of the water. Something pulled me under as I felt teeth gripping my back leg. Thrashing wildly at the wolf that was holding me down I was fighting for breath. Finally I managed to kick the wolf off of me and retreat to the surface again. This time the wolf came back and clamped his jaws around my neck. I tried to scratch the wolf but he'd latched onto my back.

"Stop moving or I'll crush your neck even more," snarled Kisame's voice next to my ear. He put his full weight on me dunking me underwater. I got a short breath of air before I was pushed under again. In that short breath I was able to glimpse a large rock coming up ahead.

_Maybe I can throw him off..._I waited for us to get closer to the rock. Then I abruptly turned over and we both slammed into the rock. Kisame took most of the blow and let go of my neck. I swam as far away as I could from the wolf. The water began to get more shallow and I felt the ground under my paws. I collapsed on the shore and blacked out.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

"What have you done with Shikamaru?!" I growled as Itachi pinned me to the ground.

Itachi stared at the gorge. "Kisame took care of him," snarled Itachi.

"Let go of me! Where is Shika?!" howled Sari as she snapped at Deidara who was holding her down.

"Shut up!" barked Deidara as he snapped his jaws around her neck.

"What are you going to do with us?" I growled.

A black wolf with an orange face chuckled. "You're fate will be decided by our alpha, Pein," he growled. Suddenly I heard a loud splash. A blue wolf crawled out of the river, his back was bleeding heavily.

"Did you kill him?" asked Itachi.

Kisame shook his head. "He got away from me in the gorge."

Itachi cursed silently.

I sighed. _There was a shred of hope left for Shikamaru._

"Itachi!" barked a wolf I couldn't see. "Pein wants us back! Its an emergency," growled the wolf.

"We have to go," growled the black and orange wolf.

Itachi snarled at me. "We'll be back." He lead his patrol away into the forest. I turned over onto my stomach and looked for Sari. She was already limping towards me.

"What was that all about?" I asked curiously.

"There's no time for that. We need to find Shikamaru," growled Sari staring at the river. I nodded and stood shaking the dust from my fur. "Let's go."

I caught a glimpse of Sari. She was bleeding heavily from her neck and she looked exhausted. "Maybe we should rest. You don't look fit for running at the moment."

"But-"

"We'll find somewhere to hide from the Akatsuki. We can't risk you dying of blood loss." Sari sighed which I took as an okay.

* * *

**Shika POV**

"Is he okay?" growled a small voice. I felt something poke me in the side. I groaned. "Look mama! He said something!" barked the small voice again.

"Stop it! You'll wake him!" snapped a familiar voice. Something jumped on top of my stomach knocking the wind out of me. I coughed loudly. The heavy weight was lifted off of me. I opened my eyes slowly to see two brown eyes staring back at me.

"Anko?" I mumbled blinking.

"Good morning sleepy head," replied the purple she wolf. I turned over on my stomach. I felt a searing pain in my right shoulder. "What happened?" I growled.

"We pulled you onto shore!" barked a little voice. I saw a small pup who was white, purple, and brown with brown eyes sitting next to Anko.

"This is Aniko," growled Anko staring at the little pup.

"We found you washed up on the river bank so we dragged you up here."

I suddenly remembered the quarrel I had last night in the river. "I need to go," I growled getting up. Suddenly the pain came back to my right shoulder. "Ouch!"

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Anko growled.

"I'm here on a mission," I said sitting on my haunches.

Anko cocked her head. "What type of mission?"

"We came to make an alliance with the pack that lives on the other side of the gorge, but-"

"_We?"_

"Some of my pack mates came with me, but we got separated by the Akatsuki."

"Well, this is their territory," growled Anko. "What did you expect?"

I sighed. "This is troublesome."

"What's your name mister?" asked Aniko

"Shikamaru," I replied "So where is Kakashi?"

"He's been busy. He wants me to spend a little more time with Aniko. We were going to hunt when we saw you."

I looked around noticing it was very bright and trees surrounded us. I could hear the faint rush of the river behind us. It was then that I decided to look at my injured shoulder. It was covered in dry blood.

"That's going to take a while to heal Shika," Aniko said staring at my wound.

"Maybe we can wash that blood off down by the river." Anko suggested. "Are you able to walk?"

"Yeah, I've been through a lot worse pain," I growled.

* * *

**Temari POV**

"They're so small," growled Matsuri as she stared at my pups. I lay my head on my paws.

"Has Shika come back yet?" I asked. I'd become bored these few days without Shikamaru.

"No, but I'm sure they're talking with our alpha right now and they'll be coming back tomorrow," reassured Matsuri. Matsuri had taken an interest in my pups lately.

"Matsuri, would you like pups of your own?" I asked absentmindedly.

Matsuri looked thoughtful. "Hm, maybe."

"Who'd be the lucky guy?" My ears twitched with curiousity.

"I think Gaara."

"Huh? Gaara? I can imagine him being a dad," I said trying to picture it. "He is good with the pups these days. What would you name it if it were a male or female?"

"Junko for a female and Sora for a male," replied Matsuri.

"So you've got this all figured out don't you?" I asked skeptically. Matsuri nodded.

"When I make Gaara mine it will work out perfectly," replied Matsuri with a determined look on her face.

"Um...good luck with that."

"So have their eyes opened yet?" asked Matsuri changing the subject.

"Not yet, but it will probably be soon." _Then it'll be hell for me..._

"Tamaki looks more like Shika doesn't he?" growled Matsuri looking at the brown pup.

"Yes he does," I said proudly. "How is everything with the pack?"

"Nothing much. Everything seems to be normal."

"Matsuri?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever get pregnant. It gets boring as hell."

**Tell me how you liked it. Don't forget to review. I will write more chapters! Believe it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait peoples! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 13: A Familiar Face

**Sasuke POV**

I yawned as I opened my eyes. I felt something like thorns sticking into my sides. Lifting my head I realized where I was. I began to remember the events of last night. Sari and I found a patch of thorn bushes to sleep in. It wasn't the most comfortable place, but it was somewhere the Akatsuki would never think to look in.

"Sari?" I growled looking around. The she wolf had disappeared from her spot. After stretching I slipped away from our hiding place. The sky was bright and blue as if everything seemed fine, but everything wasn't fine. We were seperated from Shikamaru and who knows where he is now.

I heard the bushes next to me rustle loudly. "Who's there?!" I snarled.

"Its just me," said a familiar voice. Sari walked out of the bushes holding a rabbit in her mouth. She laid the rabbit at my paws. "I got this for you."

"Thanks," I said dryly. I ate quickly before we set off again.

"Do you think we'll find Shika?" Sari asked.

"If we follow the river I'm sure we'll find him," I replied as I checked the air for any unfamiliar scents. The river had finally gotten calmer. Sari and I crossed the river without effort. Once we reached the other side I immediately smelled a different scent than the Akatsuki.

"That's the scent of my pack." Sari looked at me hopefully as if she thought Shikamaru would be waiting for us.

* * *

**Shika POV**

"Hey, Shika!"

Without warning water was splashed into my face. I sputtered shaking the water from my face. Aniko giggled from where she was standing in the water. I crouched playfully and pounced at her. She yelped loudly as I sent a shower of water over her. I heard a sharp bark from the shore.

"Come on you two!" barked Anko. "We have to find this pack you've been talking to us about!" Aniko and I trudged out of the river and shook our fur out.

"So, do you think you know where this pack is?" I asked curiously.

"I've seen the pack before. They call themselves Mountain Pack because they live close to the mountains," explained Anko.

"Then we just head towards the mountains," I growled enthusiastically. I'd started feeling better after a long rest and I was ready to leave. I looked back at the river.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your friends are safe and going the same way we are," Anko echoed my thoughts.

"Let's go!" barked Aniko. We began to make our way towards the mountains. I hadn't noticed before, but there was an unfamiliar scent in the air. There were also the scents of the mountains ahead. The dirt under our paws suddenly got harder and rockier.

"We must be close," growled Anko. Pretty soon we were on bare land with nothing, but small bushes for cover. Suddenly I heard paws pounding on the rocky ground. "Oh no..." Anko looked worried.

Before I could ask what was wrong something knocked me to the ground. Now I was looking up at a wolf who held something sharp in his mouth and he had it aimed for my throat!

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

"What is your pack like Sari?" I asked feeling bored. Sari and I had been walking for a long time. Now we'd taken a rest under the shade of a tree.

"Well, we live in these big caves in the mountains and if you're not careful you'll get lost. Our pack leader is very demanding and strong. We've also learned to use these sharp rocks called stalagmites as weapons," explained Sari.

"What are stalagmites?"

"They're these rocks formed by water dripping in the caves. We break them from the cave floor and sharpen them."

"I'd hate to run into your pack," I growled. "They sound dangerous."

"Believe me, my pack will be a great help to yours. I'm sure that my pack leader will consider being friends," said Sari. "What is your pack like?"

"Well, I haven't been there long, but it is a nice pack. We live in a clearing surrounded by trees and bushes. A while back Naruto would let anyone join him. He made friends with everyone he met including me. Once I had to leave my family..."

"Why?" growled Sari listening intently.

"I had to get stronger for them, so I could protect them. Naruto understood why I had to go, but I told him to tell my mate nothing. It was for the best."

"It seems like you've had a hard life." Sari yawned and lay her head on her paws. Her breathing got slower and I realized she had fallen asleep.

_I guess I should get some rest too..._

* * *

**Shika POV**

"Who are you?!" barked the wolf who was standing over me. The wolf had sandy fur and scars covering his body. "State your business!"

"I-I've come to see your alpha," I growled quietly. "I'm from Uzumaki Pack. My name is Nara Shikamaru..."

"Nara?" growled the wolf skeptically. He stepped off of me. "Yoshino! This wolf claims to be a Nara!"

My ears pricked. I'd heard that name once before. I could hear paw steps coming towards us. Then a familiar sweet scent hit me. A familiar face stared back at mine.

"Its been a long time, Shika," growled the she wolf staring at me.

_"Mom?"_ I croaked.

**Yay! More cliffhangers! Don't worry I will try not to take so long next time! Review please! :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is chapter 14 peoples! I'm trying to update faster for you guys if you haven't noticed...anyway here's chapter 14, enjoy! **

Chapter 14: Hope

**RECAP:**

"Who are you?!" barked the wolf who was standing over me. The wolf had sandy fur and scars covering his body. "State your business!"

"I-I've come to see your alpha," I growled quietly. "I'm from Uzumaki Pack. My name is Nara Shikamaru..."

"Nara?" growled the wolf skeptically. He stepped off of me."Yoshino! This wolf claims to be a Nara!"

My ears pricked. I'd heard that name once before. I could hear paw steps coming towards us. Then a familiar sweet scent hit me. A familiar face stared back at mine.

"It's been a long time, Shika," growled the she wolf staring at me.

_"Mom?"_ I croaked.

**NOW:**

**Shika POV **

"Put away your weapons," growled the she wolf who I thought was my mother. The sandy wolf placed the sharp object in his mouth on the ground and the other wolves did the same. It was only then did I realize what the sandy wolf intended to kill me with, a stalagmite which was sharpened to a point. "What are you doing here my charming son?" Obviously she didn't mean what she said about me being charming.

"I came here to see you," I growled, suddenly realizing that my mother was the alpha. A far off memory came into my mind. I remembered my pack splitting into two separate packs and me leaving my mother to find my own pack. I figured she moved the pack months after I'd left.

"You can get up now," said my mother as if I was waiting for her permission. I stood in front of my mother. Her fur was a mix of brown, mahogany, and white. I could see Anko and Aniko out of the corner of my eye. My mother turned to the sandy wolf.

"Hiro, escort them to our cave," commanded the she wolf. My ears pricked at the name Hiro. He was the former beta of Suna Pack that Matsuri mentioned in her story. Hiro nodded and padded up a rocky slope. I followed him with Anko and her daughter trailing behind. I could imagine myself explaining my situation to my mother. _I hope she accepts..._I thought as we approached the mountains.

**Sasuke POV **

I could smell a faint trace of blood on the breeze and I know who's exactly it was, Shikamaru. Sari could smell the scent too and her fur bristled.

"I can smell my pack," growled Sari suddenly.

"Is their scent mixed with Shikamaru's?" growled Sasuke. Sari nodded sniffing the air again.

"This way!" growled Sari running off in another direction. I bounded after her. My paws scraped against the hardening ground.

_We're getting close to the mountains._I started to run faster matching Sari's speed. Shikamaru was close and I could smell other wolves with him. Suddenly Sari stopped at a rocky hill and then she crouched. I crouched with her and saw Shikamaru padding away with wolves that looked like they'd rolled in mud and sand. They all held pointy objects in their mouths. There was a she wolf speaking with Shikamaru. He had a slightly puzzled expression. "Let's go," I growled as I scraped the ground with my claws.

"Not yet. We can't just barge in, my pack is very alert and won't hesitate to attack," explained Sari. I snarled knowing she was probably right. All we could do is wait and hope that Shikamaru would convince the pack leader to help Uzumaki Pack.

**Shika POV**

I was sitting in a cave alone with Hiro and my mother. I was beginning to form my story in my head.

"Why are you here?" growled Hiro still sounding hostile.

"My pack is in trouble and we want to make an alliance with yours," I replied simply. My mother said nothing, but stared at me intently.

"What makes you think we'll make an alliance with you?" snarled Hiro.

"Because the Akatsuki want to start a war," I said hoping it was a strong excuse. Hiro started to bristle at the mentioning of the Akatsuki. "If they attack us they'll bring the war to your pack."

"I will speak to your Alpha," growled my mother suddenly.

_She'd made up her mind_. I sighed inwardly. Hiro stood.

"I will come with you," Hiro growled.

"No, you must look after the pack while I'm gone," replied my mother gazing at her pack mate.

"Excuse me for asking, but are you from Suna Pack?" I dared to ask Hiro. He turned his gaze on me.

"I was until the humans slaughtered them all," snarled Hiro. "Why do you want to know?"

"Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro are alive," I growled. Hiro looked at me as though I'd grown two heads.

"What?" he said skeptically. "How do you know?"

"They live in Uzumaki Pack and Temari is my mate."

Hiro looked at his alpha as if he was pleading with her to allow him to go. My mother nodded and looked to me.

"How did you find out about this pack?" she asked curiosity clear in her voice.

"Matsuri and Sari were hunting on our territory."

Amusement glinted in my mother's eyes. "Those two…always getting into trouble." Suddenly I heard a series of barking outside.

"Sari! Where have you been?" barked a worried voice. My ears pricked as I heard the she wolf's name. We all padded outside and sure enough there was Sari and Sasuke standing in the clearing, the pack crowded around them. My mother let out a loud bark which hurt my ears. The pack immediately parted to let us pass. Everyone was silent.

"Shika!" barked Sari happily. Sasuke looked briefly relieved, but immediately composed himself.

"I have decided to make an alliance with these wolves' pack," barked my mother loudly to her pack. Murmurs rose from the pack as they heard this news.

"Who will lead the pack while you are gone?" barked one wolf. My mother looked at Sari.

"She will," she answered. The pack stopped murmuring altogether. Sari looked at her leader with a disbelieving gaze.

"M-me?" mumbled Sari looking at her paws.

"Yes, you have proved your loyalty to this pack many times. It is time you got the respect you deserved," replied my mother. Hiro nodded approvingly. "Do you accept?"

Sari looked up at her leader and stood straighter. "Yes."

"Then we will set out. Come Shikamaru," growled my mother as she padded ahead. "I expect to find my pack the same as when I left, Sari. Take good care of it." Sari nodded. Sasuke followed us as we walked into the dense forest again.

"I just got here," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

**Naruto POV **

Shikamaru was gone for a considerable amount of days. The sun was already setting. I was beginning to worry if they'd made it at all to the pack. I could see Temari from across the clearing her pups playing around her feet. _What if Shikamaru didn't come back in time for his pups to bond with him?_I saw Matsuri coming to chat with Temari. She'd gotten an interest in Temari's pups. I leaped off of my perch on the large boulder and padded up to Temari.

"Good afternoon, Naruto," she said spotting me. I nodded curtly to her.

"Where does your pack live, Matsuri?" I asked looking at the brown she wolf. Matsuri looked thoughtful for a moment.

"We live near the mountains," growled Matsuri gesturing to the gray hills in the distance. It looked very far, but what troubled me more was the fact it was far into Akatsuki territory. Temari's concern was shown in her eyes. Matsuri caught Temari's worried gaze. "They'll be fine. I promise, our pack leader is very kind," she reassured.

Temari looked at her hopefully, but I could see the worry in her eyes still.

"Do you really take care of the whole pack, Naruto?" piped one of Temari's pups. It was a young female pup who had a ring of green fur around her neck.

"I do, but I have a little help," I replied to the little pup. She stared at me with big eyes.

"Really?" the little pup looked at her mother next to her as if she was looking to her for answers.

"See, even a pack leader has to have help sometimes," said Temari nuzzling the little pup.

"What's our dad like?" asked the male pup who resembled Shikamaru.

"Lazy," mumbled Temari under her breath.

"Well, he's very brave and kind," I replied amusingly. "In fact he's on a mission to keep you safe."

The male pup wagged his stubby tail as if he was pleased to have a father like Shikamaru.

"When is daddy coming back?" whined the female pup to her mother.

"He'll come back soon," replied Temari, her gaze was turned to the mountain again. It was starting to get dark as the sun disappeared. "It's time for you two to go to sleep."

"Aw, I want to hear more about dad!" whined the male pup. Temari grabbed him up by the scruff.

"You'll hear more about him tomorrow, Tamaki," she growled. Temari nodded to me and slipped inside her den followed by the female pup and Matsuri. I walked back to my den and found Hinata curled around our sleeping pups. I lay next to her.

"I'm going to look for them," I said suddenly. Hinata looked up at me immediately.

"What?" she growled sounding worried. I licked her comfortingly.

"I'll be fine. Believe it," I growled looking her in the eyes. The amusement showed in her eyes as she heard my old catch phrase. I stood and padded out of the den. I looked around to make sure no wolf saw me leaving. I padded into the forest sniffing the air for new scents. I was about to turn back when I heard a howl. A white figure was padding across the Akatsuki border. My fur bristled, but then I realized it was my old friend Kakashi.

"Naruto, I've been meaning to speak with you," growled Kakashi.

"What news do you have for me?" I asked curiously.

"I found Anko and Aniko crossing the river from the mountains and told me to tell you that Shikamaru is coming back," Kakashi explained. I was suddenly filled with hope again.

"Thank you for telling me," I said feeling grateful. Kakashi nodded before padding back over to the border. I turned and walked back towards my pack. I had to get a good rest before Shikamaru would be back.

**That's it! I hope you liked the chapter! Thank god spring break is here so I could type this. I look forward to reviews! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ta-Da! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Reunion

**Temari POV**

I yawned as I felt my pups tumbling over me.

"Sit still!" I growled at them. They immediately ceased their playing. "If you want to play do it outside of the den."

"Really?" Yumi and Tamaki looked at me with bright eyes.

"Yes, please…I need to rest," I grumbled irritably. The two pups had been up half of the night and kept me awake. I heard their paw steps leading out of the den as I rested my head on my paws. Then I realized I would never get back to sleep so I stretched and padded outside of the den. I spotted Tamaki and Yumi talking to Kaori. _Hm…maybe Kaori can tell them more about Shika._I saw Gaara padding over to me.

"Hi, sis," said Gaara as he sat next to me. "You look tired."

"No, I'm okay. I just hope Shika gets back soon so I can get some sleep," I growled almost half to myself. Gaara looked at me worriedly.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon," replied Gaara. I nodded as I watched my pups play with the others.

"I hope you're right." I felt like Shika was missing out on raising our pups. Suddenly a loud bark sounded from on top of the boulder of Naruto's den. Everyone walked out of their dens and into the clearing to listen in on the meeting.

"I have great news for everyone," barked Naruto. "Shikamaru and Sasuke will be coming back soon. I've heard from other wolves that they are heading back. I will begin our alliance with this new pack. This will make us stronger if the Akatsuki are to attack. Temari, I assume you can take up beta duties?"

I nodded. "Yes, Naruto." _I guess now I shouldn't be so worried…_

"That is all I have to say. Continue with your business." Naruto jumped from his boulder and slipped inside his den.

"Are you sure you are ready to take on being beta again?" asked Gaara with a worried expression. I pushed Gaara playfully with my paw.

"Don't look so worried! I'll be fine, alright?" I said with optimism. Gaara nodded, but he didn't look convinced. I walked towards Matsuri who was chatting with Kiba. _Maybe I should take Matsuri on the first patrol?_ I thought.

**Shika POV**

We were now in the heart of Akatsuki territory and the scent was overwhelming.

_I can barely scent the Uzumaki border line._I growled in my head suddenly getting frustrated. Hiro was now prying for information.

"Where is Kankuro if he is not within your pack?" asked Hiro curiously. I sighed. This was a touchy subject I didn't want to bring up, but I had to tell Hiro about his remaining pack members.

"He was lost to Temari and Gaara years ago, but it turns out he's lost his memory of both of them. Kankuro thinks he is part of the Akatsuki now and goes by Blade. I'm sorry to tell you this," I explained shortly.

Hiro looked thoughtful for a moment. "I always thought Kankuro had a weak mind."

"Don't let Temari hear you say that," I growled amusedly. Hiro's eyes glimmered in amusement as well.

"Temari was also known for her temper," Hiro said sounding older than he was. I scented an Akatsuki wolf and it was close.

"Akatsuki scent," I growled as the fur along my spine bristled. I heard my mother pad up beside me.

"You're not afraid are you?" she growled in my ear. "Its just one wolf."

"Of course not," I snarled scraping my claws against the ground. I heard the paw steps getting louder as they came closer. A young wolf, probably no more than a few years old, ran out of the bushes. He stared at us for a brief minute and then his eyes widened.

"Y-you're Uzumaki's wolves," he stammered. It was in that small second that Hiro sprang and jumped on the young wolf pinning him to the ground. He let out a frightened yelp. "D-Don't kill me!"

I walked forward. "Keep him down, Hiro." Hiro nodded as I stared into the young wolf's eyes. "You…who are you?"

"I-I'm Koji son of Pein," he whimpered pathetically. I heard Sasuke snarl behind me.

"We should kill him now," Sasuke hissed. Koji whimpered again in fear.

"Wait a moment," I said feeling Sasuke's anger. "Maybe he can provide us information." Koji's eyes grew defiant.

"You'll never get anything out of me!" Koji barked. Hiro bit down on Koji's neck silencing him.

I snarled in Koji's face, "If you want to live you'll give us what we want." Koji struggled under Hiro's weight.

"M-My dad wants to enslave humans, he thinks that wolves should reclaim their place as leaders. We'll kill anyone who gets in the way…," Koji growled at me. "That is all I know." Sasuke stepped forward and snarled.

"If you tell your pack about our little talk I'll kill you myself," Sasuke threatened. Koji grinned.

"I won't have to tell them…your scent will be here," Koji snarled at us. Hiro sank his teeth in his neck again and Koji let out a painful yelp.

"Don't get cocky!" I snapped. I signaled Hiro to let go of Koji's neck. As soon as he was released Koji ran off.

"Coward!" howled Sasuke his fur still bristling. I flicked my tail so the others could continue to follow me. We were finally near the border line that divided the Akatsuki territory from Uzumaki territory. I saw a familiar patrol standing at the border line waiting for us.

**Temari POV**

"Can we come on your patrol mom?" asked Tamaki and Yumi in unison. I'd recruited Matsuri, Tenten, and Gaara to come on the patrol with me.

"Maybe we should let them come," Matsuri growled to me. I sighed.

"Alright…but you need to behave," I barked at them. The two pups nodded and followed us into the forest. Yumi jumped at the sound of a loud caw of a crow.

"Wh-what was that?" she yelped.

"It's just a crow silly!" Tamaki yipped. "Remember Keiji told us about them." Yumi glared at him, but said nothing. We finally came to the Akatsuki border to refresh our scent markers. The wind suddenly shifted and I smelled a familiar scent. I looked across the border and saw a group of wolves walking towards us.

"Shika?" I growled remembering his scent. Tamaki and Yumi spotted the wolves.

"Are they Akatsuki?" growled Gaara his fur bristling. Tamaki growled.

"I'll fight em' all!" he barked showing his small teeth. I shook my head.

"No, Shikamaru and Sasuke are back," I replied. The group of wolves finally reached us.

"Hey, Shika!" barked Tenten. "Long time no see."

I walked up and licked Shika's muzzle. He seemed puzzled at my gesture. Then I pushed him with my paw. "What took you so long?"

"Nice to see you too," he growled nuzzling me. I looked back at my pups.

"Come on you two. Don't you want to meet your father?" I asked beckoning them forward. Tamaki and Yumi walked over cautiously. Shika crouched to look at his pups.

"Hey, you've grown so much," he growled. "Have you been looking after your sister, Tamaki?"

"Hey! I don't need looking after!" growled Yumi looking defiant, but happy to see her father. Tamaki eyed Shika carefully.

"You look just like me!" Tamaki barked happily wagging his small tail. "Where'd you get this scar on your side?"

"Probably fighting an Akatsuki wolf," replied Tenten.

Tamaki's eyes lit up. "Really?!"

Shika nodded. Yumi looked at the wolves behind Shika.

"Who're they?" she asked.

"This is your grandmother," Shika growled looking at the she wolf. The she wolf immediately nipped at Shika's ear.

"You dare to call me a grandma?!" she snapped her eyes blazing with anger.

"Erm…sorry," he muttered looking embarrassed.

"She's kinda scary," whispered Tamaki to his sister. Shika's mother looked down at them.

"Just call me Yoshi-san," she said to them. "This is Hiro my beta he's from your mother's old pack."

"Hiro? I thought you were dead. Its so good to see you again," Gaara said happily wagging his tail.

"I did also, but now I know that you're alive," replied Hiro.

"Whoa! Where'd you get all your scars Hiro-sama?" growled Tamaki in astonishment. Hiro looked happy at Tamaki's comment.

"Too many fights I can't remember," Hiro replied warmly. Tamaki looked back Shika.

"Can you tell us more about your mission?" Tamaki asked excitedly.

Sasuke stepped forward. "We should really get back," he growled walking past us. Tamaki and Yumi looked at Sasuke.

"What's his problem?" growled Yumi irritably. I couldn't answer them, Sasuke was always serious.

"He's just got things on his mind," Shika replied to Yumi. I looked at Shika relieved to have him back.

**How was it??? Yes I will try updating faster for you guys since there's only two months of school left. Bye! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry to people who don't like Ino for this chapter! Enjoy! Btw this is probably about the longest chapter I've written so far. **

Chapter 16: Troublesome Relationships

**Temari POV**

"How was your trip to the Akatsuki border?" I asked casually as I heard our pups pestering Hiro. Shika sighed and my eyes drifted to the scar on his right shoulder which stretched across his side.

"It was...troublesome," he growled his fur bristling. I saw Shika wince once in a while when he walked with his right leg.

"You're gonna give Sakura a heart attack one of these days with the wounds you get," I barked jokingly.

Shika growled stubbornly, "I'm a strong wolf. I don't need to cause Sakura trouble. Besides I'll heal soon enough." I rolled my eyes. Tamaki bounded towards us with Yumi trailing behind.

"Hey, mama will there really be a great war?" asked Tamaki looking anxious.

"What kind of war?" I growled as I glared at Tenten who looked at me sheepishly. _Yes, she would talk about something as exciting as that..._

"Between wolves and humans," replied Yumi. I struggled to find the right words to reassure them, but I couldn't lie to them.

"Well..."

Shika jumped in before I could say anything. "Of course there won't be a war. Not with all of Uzumaki Pack still alive. We'll make sure to keep the Akatsuki and the humans in check."

"Really?" Tamaki and Yumi barked in unison. They had a habit of doing that sometimes. Shika nodded and the pups ceased their questions as we returned home. Everything seemed normal except there was something tense about the pack. I saw Hinata sitting on top of the rock that was her den. Her tail was twitching nervously and her paws kneaded the rock. She padded towards us when she saw us coming.

"I'm glad you're here," Hinata growled sounding anxious completely avoiding greeting Shika which seemed out of character for her.

"What is it?" I growled suddenly wondering what took place while we were gone.

"Its Ino..." Hinata trailed off looking at Ino's den. I followed her gaze. Ino stood at her den looking forlorn. Three pups were playing around her legs. Two of the pups were blond like Ino, both male. Then I set my eyes on the third pup. Its fur was a mix of blond and brown, it was also female. She had red streaks under her eyes.

_That's just like...Kiba's..._

Hinata looked into my eyes and I could feel distress coming off her in waves. "Choji is furious and he won't speak with Ino. Now he's disappeared and Kiba... I don't know what he thinks."

"How did this happen?" growled Shika listening in on the conversation.

Hinata shook her head. "Ino and Kiba aren't related and it can't be possible that she...she wouldn't..." I could sense Hinata going into hysterics. I took a quick glance at Ino. She looked back at me. That determined gleam I'd seen in her eyes before was completely gone. Ino quickly broke my gaze.

"I'm sure they can sort this out themselves," I heard Tenten speak next to me. "Where's Naruto?"

"He went out hunting," she told me.

_Great, the one moment his pack needs him he has to go eat. That idiot... _"I'm sure he'll sort this out," I reassured her. Yoshino and Hiro walked up to Hinata. She stared at them with wide eyes. Yoshino happened to be a lot taller than Hinata. Even though Hinata was the alpha Yoshino looked superior over her.

"If I may, me and my beta would like to hunt in your territory," Yoshino asked abruptly.

Hinata was taken in by her size. "E-Erm, s-sure...."

I started to remember a long time ago when Hinata was still young and shy. It seemed far away now that I'd thought about it. She'd changed a lot from then. Yoshino nodded and Hiro and her walked deep into the forest again. Everyone departed to do their business. I felt Shika nuzzle me happily. _We were whole again... for now. I still had Shika, my pups, and my pack._ We both lay side by side at our den.

"What was the pack like?" I asked suddenly bored. Shika twitched his ears and blinked.

"Hm... As soon as they saw us they had us pinned down with steaks at our throats." He shuddered. "I thought I was dead until I realized it was my old pack...or rather part of it."

"Steaks, huh?" I pondered for a moment and tried to picture it.

"What did you do while I was gone?" Shika growled as he watched Gaara telling the pups some kind of story. I sighed looking at the annoying pups looking intently at Gaara.

"Taking care of them," I said placing my head on my paws, "and helping Matsuri come up with names for her pups."

"Oh?" Shika seemed interested in this. "Who's she planning to be mates with?"

"Gaara."

"Nice choice."

"Shika, are you happy?" I asked tiredly. It had been a while since it had been peaceful like this. Shika scratched the ground with his claws.

"Of course." I felt him lick my head reassuringly. "I'm incredibly happy." Shika's tail was wagging though I pretended not to notice as I fell asleep.

XxXx

**Hinata POV**

"Really, Hinata," Ino yawned staring at me with tired eyes. "It's no problem. Kiba agreed to accept my pups if Choji rejects me." Pain glazed her eyes again. I couldn't help, but whine in sympathy. The sky was dark now.

"Alright, but if Choji doesn't come back soon I'm sending a patrol," I growled as I exited her den. I managed to catch Ino rolling her eyes in the darkness. I looked around the clearing as I padded outside. Most of the pack had fallen asleep. I was the only one alertly awake. I saw Naruto padding towards me.

"You should rest. You've been busy all day. I'll organize the patrol for you." Naruto nuzzled me reassuringly. I looked into his eyes remembering the fire he still had when he was young.

"I'll see you later," I said walking towards my den and slipped inside. Keiji and Ai were curled around each other sleeping soundly. I lay next to them becoming anxious again.

_Where is Choji?_ I began to wonder as I drifted to sleep.

**Shika POV**

"Shikamaru," growled a voice in my ears. I opened my eyes to see Naruto standing over me. "We're going on a patrol to find Choji." I stood yawning and stretching.

"Alright, who else is coming?"

"It will be just us," growled Naruto as we headed away from the clearing. "I don't want to disturb anyone else who was sleeping." I nodded and then I suddenly smelled blood.

"Naruto...do you smell that?" I growled my fur bristling. Naruto was already running forward. I was on his heels in an instant. The closer we got to the scent the more it smelled of Akatsuki. We finally reached the Akatsuki border. I froze at what I saw. Three Akatsuki wolves were a few feet in front of us. I knew all three of them, Kisame, Itachi, and Koji Pein's son. There was one wolf standing in the middle of them. The wolf's fur was matted with blood, but I could see clearly now. It was Choji.

"So, you have parted with your pack?" asked Itachi giving Choji a taunting look with his red eyes. I heard Kisame growl impatiently.

"Let's just kill him now...he's getting on my nerves," Kisame growled showing his sharp gleaming teeth.

"You're nothing, but," Choji coughed up blood. "nothing but scavengers that will die at the claws of Uzumaki Pack!"

"Shut up!" snarled Koji as he leaped for Choji. I leaped forward.

"No!" My jaws snapped around Koji's neck and I threw him to the ground. Choji looked at me in disbelief.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hey," I looked at him. "I heard about your pups. I'm not about to let you die when your family is still alive." I lunged for Itachi's throat, but he dodged me and raked his claws across the wound on my right shoulder. Then Kisame tackled me to the ground.

"You shouldn't pick unfair fights," Kisame sneered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Choji stuggling feebly at Koji's attacks. Naruto had joined the fight and was trying to injure Itachi. I tried to squirm out of Kisame's grip, but he was stronger than me. I slapped Kisame with my paw leaving four red gashes in his cheek. "Playing rough are we?" His jaws closed around my neck and my vision became blurred as my air supply was cut off.

_No! I'm not dying today!_ I managed kick dirt into Kisame's eyes. He jumped back rubbing his face with his paw.

"You dirty trick!" he growled. I grabbed Kisame's neck with my teeth and threw him on his back. He shrieked in agony as I heard a snap. I'd dislocated his shoulder. I looked up to see Naruto fending off Itachi.

"Fall back!" he ordered. Kisame got up with difficulty and followed Koji and Itachi. I looked around for Choji. I saw him lying motionless in the grass. I walked up to him.

"Choji!" I barked staring at him anxiously. There was a faint rise and fall of his chest. He was still alive. Naruto was picking something from the bushes nearby and came back with something thick and white around his paw.

"They're cobwebs. They help stop the bleeding," Naruto explained. I nodded and pressed the cobweb to Choji's wounds.

"You should probably go tell Hinata what's happened. We'll need Sakura too," I said. Naruto was completely calm and looked at me with a stubborn expression.

"I'm not leaving you," he growled still pressing at Choji's wounds. I decided not to argue. Faster than I thought it would the bleeding stopped. Choji was still unconscious, but breathing. Naruto pressed cobwebs to my wounds next. I watched as Naruto lifted his head towards the moon and howled. He was calling to Hinata.

**Temari POV**

I couldn't feel Shika next to me anymore. It felt oddly cold without him next to me. Something kept biting my ear.

"Ow...ow, OW!" I yelped jumping up. Tamaki was barking furiously next to me and Yumi had my ear clenched in her teeth.

"I hear something, mama!" he kept barking loudly. I was about to tell him to be quiet when I started hearing it too. It was howling. I got up quickly and crawled out of my den. I realized the whole pack was awake now. All the wolves in the clearing murmured and twitched their ears. The pups yipped excitedly. Hinata was at the top of her den howling to another wolf.

"Its Naruto, mama!" Yumi said now barking loud with Tamaki. I tried to listen harder, but couldn't make sense of the howling. Sakura burst out of her den carrying a bundle of leaves.

"Stay there!" she barked to her pups. "Temari! Hinata!" Sakura barked at me and Hinata jumped from the rock to follow her.

"Stay," I ordered my pups sternly as I followed quickly. "What's going on?" I demanded.

"Shika and Naruto found Choji, but they got into some trouble with the Akatsuki," Hinata replied tensely. I began to pick up pace.

_Don't you die Shika!_ I growled furiously in my head. _You have a family here._ We finally made it to the Akatsuki border. It was easy to spot Naruto. I was relieved to see Shika wasn't that badly hurt, but his wound had reopened. Choji was in a more critical state. Sakura worked to heal him. Hinata was sniffing Naruto all over checking to see if he was hurt. There only seemed to be a gash across his chest that didn't look too bad and he had a few scratches on his face. Shika was lying on the ground his wound had stopped bleeding. I shook my head as he stared at me.

"Always helping others," I mumbled. "Why can't you look after yourself?"

Shika grinned at me. "That's just me. I thought you might've already gotten used to it." I sat next to him looking around as if I was expecting an Akatsuki patrol coming at us.

"Idiot," I said butting Shika in his good shoulder playfully.

XxXx

I stretched outside of den. It had been three days since the incident with Choji. He, Ino, and Kiba had made amends. Kiba and Ino became mates and Choji gladly agreed to become an uncle to the pups. Not everything was great with them. The nerves in one Choji's back legs had been ripped apart and he was forever crippled without the use of that leg. He didn't really seem too hurt about it, but he got crabby when Sakura didn't give him anything for the pain. Ino had gone back to being a pain in my ass, but I was happy that she'd gotten back to her normal self. Shika and I spent more time together now that he was confined to the clearing. He couldn't go anywhere where Kaori couldn't see him.

"Hey, Shika!" I heard Kaori's loud bark. "Where are you going?" I laughed as I watched her follow him like a baby duckling.

"I'm going where troublesome she-wolves won't pester me," he snapped. It was peaceful now and calmer than I'd expected. I wondered if this could last forever...

**Review my friends! Review! Sorry for any wrong spelling. The spell check is trippin' right now. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy Chappie! **

Chapter 17:The Invasion

**Sasuke POV**

"Dad!" barked a voice in my ear. I yawned irritated that someone had woken me up. I looked up to see a black wolf pup looking at me, his small tail wagged. "Hi!" I lifted my head.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early," I growled irritably. It was Akio, my pup. I hadn't realized how much he'd grown his small legs were becoming more longer and agile. His muzzle was longer. His green eyes glittered happily.

"Can we go on a patrol?" Akio growled excitedly. I looked over his shoulder and saw his sister Hakuro looking at me eagerly.

I haven't been spending enough time with them... I looked towards Naruto's den. Hm, even Naruto has time to bond with his pups. I stretched and stood. "Alright, let's go."

My pups wagged their tails. "Yay!"

I padded over to my den. "I have to let your mother know where you're going." I walked in and sniffed the air. The den smelled strongly of berries and herbs. I found Sakura asleep in the back of the den. I nuzzled her. "Sakura?"

She yawned and opened her eyes. "Sasuke, what is it?" She suddenly became alert her ears twitching. "Is something wrong?"

"No, the pups want me to take them on a patrol," I replied quietly. Sakura nodded.

"You take them," she growled and then looked down at her paws. "Being a healer I don't take them out often enough."

I nodded and padded outside to meet my pups. They followed me into the forest. It was still dawn so no one was awake. I heard something scuttling across the ground. I signaled for my pups to be silent. Crouching I sniffed the air then I leaped forward pinning something down. The animal let out a terrified squeak. I snapped its neck in one quick movement. My pup's eyes widened.

"Whoa! That's the biggest mouse I've ever seen," barked Akio. "Can you teach me how to catch prey like that?"

"Me too!" yipped Hakuro wagging her tail. I almost grinned.

My pups wanted to learn from me? The father that left them with a busy mother that didn't have enough time for them? I went into a crouch tucking my legs under me and moving quickly forward. "Try that," I growled. Hakuro went first. Her crouch was perfect, but she wasn't moving as quickly. "Move faster." Hakuro nodded, but she stopped abruptly twitching her ears. Suddenly she veered off to the left and leaped into the bushes. I heard a loud shrill cry and Hakuro came back dragging something behind her. It was a rabbit, but it was a small one.

"Wow!" barked Akio his green eyes glittered in excitement. "Can I try?"

"Alright, give it a try," I growled watching Akio. He dropped into a crouch. His tail was wagging furiously. "Calm down, you're sending leaves everywhere."

"Oh, sorry." Akio's tail lay flat on the ground and he sped forward. He leaped, springing on imaginary prey. He looked at me waiting for my review.

"Very, good. You're very fast, but your leap was a little clumsy," I commented.

"Oh, that's not too bad, right?" Akio asked. I stayed silent for a moment sniffing the air. I could smell the scent of another wolf.

"Let's go. The pack will be awake soon," I growled. My pups looked at me anxiously. "Take the prey back to your mother. I'm going hunting. You know the way back don't you?" Hakuro looked to her brother.

"I know the way!" Akio said picking up the prey. "Come on, Hakuro!" Akio took off towards the clearing. Hakuro quickly walked up to me and nuzzled me.

"Bye, dad," she growled before following her brother. When I was sure they were out of earshot I turned around snarling.

"Show yourself!" I growled. A wolf emerged from the shadows. His fur was light gray and black. A purple rope collar hung around his neck. Realization suddenly hit me. "Orochimaru! What are you doing here?"

"Aw, what a shame that I didn't get to meet your pups. How are you Sasuke?" growled Orochimaru staring at me with his pale yellow eyes that resembled a snake's. His grinned at me with sharp teeth.

"Don't act like you're just here to just talk!" I snapped. Orochimaru frowned.

"Ah, my own pupil turns on his master?" Orochimaru looked me up and down. "I can see that your collar is gone. Why did you leave so abruptly?"

"I saw the errors your ways and couldn't stand being around you and your mutant pack." I winced at the painful memory I'd tried to forget. The journey I took to get stronger ran through my mind again. "You aren't my master anymore!" Orochimaru had taught me and I'd become stronger under his leadership. The only thing that troubled me was that Orochimaru worked with humans who did experiments on animals, cruel experiments. Then I started to see the evil in him.

"How ungrateful of you." Orochimaru shook his head as he bared his teeth. Before I could react his teeth sank into my neck and he flipped me onto my back. His claws pressed into my chest threatening to crush my ribs. My breath came in gasps. "Remember Sasuke, I didn't teach you all I know. I am much stronger than you thanks to the countless experiments I've had."

"Monster!" I choked out. He lifted his weight off of me.

"I would kill you, but what fun would that be? I'll just watch you die in the war." Orochimaru chuckled. I sat up quickly.

"What war?" I snapped. "There will be no war!"

"You may think that, but there will be bloodshed and I will be there to watch." Orochimaru slipped into the shadows still chuckling. Then he disappeared. I stood wincing at the pain in my back and neck. I sniffed the air trying to catch prey for myself.

No one will know about Orochimaru. No one...

XxXx

**Shika POV**

"Tamaki, stop that!" snapped Temari at Tamaki. "You don't play with your food." Tamaki bowed his head.

"Sorry, mom," He began eating his prey again.

"I told you so," growled Yumi in a smug tone. Tamaki shot her a glare, but didn't say anything.

This is their first patrol. I thought happily. Tenten and Neji were with us too with their son Negi. The sky was gray today. Negi examined a magpie he'd caught.

"What kind of bird is this?" he asked curiously.

"That's a magpie, Negi. They're rare around here," replied Neji his eyes betrayed how proud he was. I twitched my ears trying to listen for any trouble. Temari looked up at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Do you hear something?"

I shook my head. "I feel like we're being watched..."

"Please, you're just hearing things," she snorted. "No wolf dares to sneak up on us." She pushed me with her paw playfully. I just continued eating.

"I'm done! Can I go ahead?" Tamaki barked excitedly.

Yumi jumped up. "Me too! I'm done!"

"Can I go too, Dad?" asked Negi. Tenten shook her head.

"After you're finished, Negi," she growled. Negi looked downcast, but continued eating. I looked at Temari.

"It won't hurt to let them run around for a bit," Temari said shrugging her shoulders. Tamaki touched Negi with his paw playfully.

"You're it, Negi!" Tamaki barked running off with Yumi. Negi immediately ran after them. Tenten groaned.

"Kaori's gonna give me hell for not bringing her," Tenten complained. Temari and I laughed. Then I noticed that the pups were out of sight.

"Where are the pups?" I asked looking around.

"I can hear them. They're nearby," Neji replied twitching his ears to catch the sound. I bit into my rabbit again.

Everything is fine. We're all here enjoying the day. What could go wrong?

**Tamaki POV (Yay! Shika's son POV!)**

"I'm going to catch you!" barked Negi behind us.

"Come on, Negi!" growled Yumi playfully. Suddenly Negi tackled me hard which sent us tumbling forward past Yumi. We suddenly crashed into something. I thought it was a tree at first, but it felt furry. I looked up to see a a black wolf with a white face staring down at us. Yumi stopped dead behind us.

"W-Who are you?" Negi said slowly backing up. I sniffed the air and growled.

"Its an Akatsuki wolf!" I growled. I heard a yelp of pain behind me. I whirled around.

"What do we have here? A couple of pups from Uzumaki Pack?" growled a blond dog. He had my sister hanging limply from his jaws.

"Yumi!" I howled as I ran towards the dog. "Let my sister go!" The dog swatted me away with his paw.

"Look at how weak they are, Blade," laughed the dog. I got up quickly and lunged at the dog again. He knocked me away again, harder this time. "Give up, pup!" I stood again, my vision blurry. Negi was nowhere in sight.

"Enough, Deidara. Pein asked us to take the pups of Uzumaki Naruto," growled Blade. Deidara looked at Blade.

"Don't you recognize the scent? These pups are the beta's. They are also valuable," Deidara reasoned. Blade growled.

"Should we take the other one?" Blade glared at me and I let out a growl. Deidara chuckled and cocked his head sideways towards me.

"Nah, one's enough. The invasion will start soon. Kill him," Deidara barked. Suddenly a strong paw slammed me down to the ground again.

"Time to die," snarled Blade close to my ear. Blade's claws sank into my back. I howled in pain. I saw Deidara running back to the Akatsuki border.

"NO!" I barked after them. "Yumi!" Suddenly a growl ripped through the air. The weight was pulled off of me. I heard the sounds of a struggle.

"Kankuro!" growled my dad as he clawed at the Akatsuki wolf. I looked down at the ground. Blood was dripping from my back. "Stay away from my son!" Someone was licking my wound and I immediately recognized the scent.

Negi! So he went to get the patrol. Soon I heard my mother's voice.

"Tamaki!" she barked loudly. I could see her running over to me. She sniffed me all over looking for any other wounds besides the one on my back. "Where's Yumi?"

"They... they took her," I choked out.

"What?" Dad snarled and slammed Kankuro to the ground. "Where is she?"

"She's in the custody of Pein now," Kankuro chuckled. "The invasion is coming."

"Get back to Naruto! Prepare the pack!" snapped Mom above me. I was able to see Neji and Tenten race past me.

"It will be too late!" howled Kankuro. "It's only a matter of time..."

"Shika, we have to leave. We have to prepare," Mom pleaded with Dad. Dad grunted and stepped off of Kankuro. Mom picked me up lightly by the scruff of my neck. The bleeding had stopped from my back. I felt defeated.

I couldn't protect Yumi. I'm useless... Why do I have to be so weak? Wind rushed past me as my parents raced home. What's going to happen to the pack?

Naruto POV

"Get ready for battle!" I barked from on top of my den. "The Akatsuki are coming to fight with Uzumaki Pack! Sakura I am leaving you in charge of healing the wounded." Sakura nodded towards me. "The pups will be taken away from here to prevent further kidnapping! Choji, I want you to escort them." Choji nodded quickly and began rounding up the pups. "Two wolves will keep a lookout for the Akatsuki. Tenten and Neji will manage that. This could be the war that was bound to start, but we will win it!" The whole pack cheered. I jumped down from the rock I was standing on. Hinata was bringing out my pups.

"Naruto, are you sure we can win this?" Hinata asked, her eyes were full of fear. I nodded and grinned.

"Believe it." Hinata smiled and padded over to Choji. I was beginning to wonder if we'd win the battle myself... Suddenly I heard a loud yelp at the entrance of the clearing. I whirled around. Tenten was pinned to the ground by a black wolf. Memories flooded back to me from the past. "Itachi!" Suddenly wolves flooded the clearing howling and snapping at any wolf that was near. Another wolf slammed into me knocking me to the ground.

"It's too late for your pack, Uzumaki," growled a dark voice. Itachi stared me in the eyes. "Give up now while you can."

"Never!" I howled throwing Itachi off of me. I snapped at him and he raked his claws against my chest. I swiped at him with my paw and he jumped back. I caught a glimpse of another Akatsuki wolf wrestling with Choji. Itachi grabbed my neck with his teeth and flipped me over. I scratched his muzzle as he atempted to lunge again. Then I scraped dirt into Itachi's eyes. He howled in frustration rubbing his eyes with his paw.

"Playing dirty are we Uzumaki?" growled a voice behind me. Suddenly I felt claws rake across my back. I whirled to see a blue wolf grinning at me. It was Kisame. He lunged forward throwing me down on the ground and pinning me. Itachi recovered from my attack and clamped his jaws around my neck. My air supply was suddenly cut off. I thrashed against Kisame's weight.

"Naruto!" Itachi's grip was released on my neck. I managed to catch a glimpse of Shikamaru wrestling with Itachi. I threw Kisame off. I saw Temari setting Tamaki down at Sakura's den. When she was sure Tamaki was safe she leaped on an Akatsuki wolf that drew too close.

"Heh, you aren't the stupid little pup I saw a few years ago," Kisame sneered. I jumped on him, but he dodged my attack. His movements were stiff and a little slower than before. Everytime he used his right leg he would wince slightly. I lunged forward knocking Kisame over. I snapped my jaws around his right leg and yanked as hard as I could. Kisame howled in agony as I tugged. I heard a snapping sound and I jumped off of Kisame. He got up with difficulty. "D-Damn you..." He half-heartedly lunged at me, but I dodged and he crashed to the ground. I looked around surveying the clearing. Hinata, Temari and Sakura, and Gaara were fighting near Sakura's den where the pups were most likely hiding. Tenten and Neji fought together at the entrance. Choji, Kiba, and Ino fought off a few Akatsuki wolves. I saw Matsuri snap at an Akatsuki wolf and sent him yelping into the forest.

"Get out of here you coward!" she howled after him. Suddenly I heard more wolves approaching. My fur bristled.

More Akatsuki? It can't be... A familiar she wolf burst into the clearing barking.

"Attack!" she howled. Shikamaru looked up from where he was fighting.

"Mom?" he said disbelievingly. More wolves entered the clearing. Now there were two wolves taking on one wolf. I saw Hiro take down another wolf. More wolves were starting to retreat. Itachi broke from Shikamaru's grip. Blood gushed from his neck heavily.

"Fall back!" he howled. He retreated towards the entrance with his pack. The wolves cheered as the last of them disappeared.

"Yeah!" Tenten cheered. "Don't mess with Uzumaki Pack!"

"What a bunch of wimps," Yoshino snorted. "They ran with their tails between their legs as soon as they saw us!" I padded up to Yoshino.

"Thank you for helping us," I said nodding to her gratefully. Yoshino nodded.

"Glad to be of service," she replied. Everyone seemed to be happy about our victory, but I noticed Shikamaru looking solemnly at Temari.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Shikamaru looked at me with sad eyes.

"They took Yumi," he growled, his claws scraped the ground. I gave him a determined look.

"Shikamaru, we'll get her back," I growled to him. He nodded and went towards Sakura's den to be treated for his wounds. Temari joined him. Yoshino bowed her head and guided her group back towards her home. Something told me this wasn't the last battle...

**Someone help me! I'm having serious writer's block and I'm not getting any good ideas for my stories anymore. Just throw your ideas out there please! HELP. ME. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy the chap!**

Chapter 18: Determination

**Shika POV**

I felt a familiar tug on my ear.

"Dad! I want to train!" growled my son's impatient voice. I groaned as I turned over.

"Tamaki, I'm tired. Go and play with your friends," I suggested placing a paw over my nose. Tamaki growled again, but he left me alone. I sighed as I turned over on my back staring at the clear sky. I sighed. _No clouds today... _I heard paw steps again. I thought it was Tamaki until I saw Temari standing over me. She settled in next to me.

"What are you doing?" she asked sounding bored.

"Looking for clouds, but there aren't any today," I answered. "With all that's happened I'm surprised I have time to relax at all." Temari pawed the ground as she looked anxiously at the our pup Tamaki.

"He's not the same," she said leaning against me. "Tamaki hasn't been socializing with the other pups. He's distanced himself away from everyone."

"Yes, I know. It seems like the only thing on his mind is to eat, train, and sleep. He's training so he can go into battle with us... He's preparing himself so he can save his sister." I spotted him not too far away trying to fight with Akio, Sasuke's pup. I heard Akio's voice from far away.

"Tamaki, I'm not going to fight you," he barked at him. "I'm older now and I might hurt you." Akio stared at the smaller pup with worried green eyes.

"So?" Tamaki growled back. "The Akatsuki wolves are going to be even bigger than you!" Suddenly I spotted Sasuke coming out of his den with Sakura. Sasuke padded up to the two pups.

"Why don't you get lost you little pipsqueak," Sasuke snapped at Tamaki.

I bared my teeth preparing to get up. _He thinks he can talk like that to my son..._

"Shika no!" Temari snapped nipping my ear. "If you start a fight we'll just have more wounded and you don't want to worry Sakura."

I growled quietly as I settled down again. Tamaki finally retreated to find someone else to challenge.

"That was a little harsh don't you think?" Sakura said to Sasuke as he watched Tamaki go. He only snorted.

"Let's go Akio, Hakuro," he barked to his pups. They followed him into the forest. I stretched and yawned.

"I guess I should probably go train with Tamaki before he gets the whole pack irritable." I stood up to find Tamaki pestering Tenten about battle moves.

"How does that work?" I heard Tamari yip as I got within earshot. Tenten groaned.

"I don't know how it works. Why don't you ask your father to show you how it works?" snarled Tenten reaching her limits. I picked Tamaki up by his scruff and he barked in protest.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"We're going training," I growled as I took him into the forest.

"Really? Cool!"

I rolled my eyes. _Since when is training cool?_ I sat him down as I reached our training place. It was free of trees and had soft springy grass to soften any falls.

"What moves are we learning today?" Tamaki wagged his tail. The last time I'd seen him happy like this was when he'd had his first patrol with his sister. Now training seemed to be the only thing he drew attention to. I shook my head.

"We aren't learning anything today. We're going to see what you've learned and practice that." Tamaki cocked his head to one side, confused. "I'm going to attack you and we'll see what you've got." Tamaki nodded. I leaped forward and took a swipe at Tamaki. He dodged to one side and lunged for my side. I turned quickly and swatted him away. "Come on you can do better than that!" Tamaki got up quickly and aimed for my legs. I tried moving away, but he locked his jaws around one of my back legs. He yanked my leg and caused me to trip. He thought I was vulnerable and lunged for my neck. I flipped over at the last second and Tamaki ate dirt.

I pinned him to the ground in a matter of seconds. He was panting hard looking at me with wide eyes.

"W-Whoa...," he growled as I let him up.

"Don't let your opponent pin you. If that had been a real battle you would have been finished. You need to think about the outcome of your actions as well. Did you think I would just lie there while you lunged for my neck?" I covered everything he needed to improve on. "Besides that you put up a good fight."

Tamaki gave me a big grin and wagged his tail. "Let's go again!" Suddenly I heard a low growl come from Tamaki's stomach.

"How about we hunt first?"

**Yumi POV**

"We should feed the prisoner," growled a voice. My vision was momentarily as I tried to grasp my surroundings. _Why was the den so cold? Where's mom and dad? Tamaki? _I stood up feeling sore. I walked forward and ran into a wall. I lifted my paw up to feel the surface, but my paw slipped through. I saw an all too familiar dog peering at me. It was the blonde dog that had captured me. It all came flooding back to me. I'd been kidnapped away from my family.

"Where have you trapped me?" I growled at the dog. I realized that there were bars in front of me, not a wall. I bit one of the bars and the strange surface scraped against my teeth painfully. I hadn't made a scratch. The dog laughed.

"There's no way to get out." He stood up picking up something that looked like a rat. He threw the rat to me. "This is a cage made by humans."

"Cage?" I looked around noticing the bars were all around me and there was something flat and hard above my head and under my paws. "You better let me out right now!" I snarled baring my teeth at the dog. "My dad and mom will come for me and so will my brother!"

"You mean that pipsqueak that Blade killed?" The dog laughed. "I doubt he'll come to save you!"

"No!" I howled and tried to bite the dog through the bars of the cage. "You're lying!"

The dog just chuckled. "Even if your brother was alive it will be too late to save you."

"Deidara!" snapped a wolf I couldn't see. Then I saw a wolf emerge from the shadows. He had multiple piercings on his muzzle, face, and back. "Stop arousing the prisoner. Some wolves need to rest."

"Just having a little fun, Pein," Deidara growled lowering his stance. I remembered seeing this before in my pack. Every wolf lower than the alpha must show respect to them by kneeling to them.

"What are you going to do to me?" I howled loudly again. Pein glared at me and I shank back. His eyes were a strange color that I couldn't identify. He walked over and slammed his paws on top of my cage. Then he scraped his claws across the surface and made a loud horrid scraping noise that hurt my ears.

"So this is the source of all the noise, huh?" Pein growled stopping the noise. "I see we will have to silence this." Somehow he opened the cage and pulled me out by my scruff and threw me to the ground. He clamped his jaws around my neck. I yelped in pain and his grip tightened. The pain was so intense that I couldn't cry out anymore. Finally Pein picked me up again and put me into the cage. "I hope not to hear anymore noise." Deidara nodded. I curled up on the hard floor. Trying to catch my breath again. When I could breathe normally I crawled over to eat the rat they'd given me. It wasn't as tasty as the birds we'd caught on our first patrol. When I'd finished I curled up again and went into a troubled sleep.

**Temari POV**

I yawned as I padded over to Naruto's den with Shika.

"You should get some sleep. I'll go meet with Naruto," Shika growled.

"He said he wanted to meet the beta," I argued stubbornly. Shika didn't argue anymore as we entered Naruto's den. Naruto allowed us to come inside. We sat in front of him and Hinata. "We're here as you asked."

"I want to start the attack tomorrow. The Akatsuki Pack needs to be defeated," Naruto informed us. "I don't want anymore innocent wolves getting hurt." Shika and I nodded in unison.

"Sakura and I will stay here with the pups. Yoshino's pack will be here to protect us," Hinata growled quietly.

"Shikamaru will lead the pack into battle," Naruto looked at Shika. Shika's eyes widened in surprise.

"Me?" he said shuffling his paws. "Are you sure you don't want Temari to lead?"

"I'll be gathering up old friends to join our battle. I want you to lead. You have proved your loyalty many times to this pack." Naruto smiled. "Or is it too troublesome to take the offer?" Shika hesitated for a moment looking down.

I pushed him playfully. "Take the offer, furball!"

"Alright, I'll lead the pack," he finally agreed.

Naruto's eyes gleamed with excitement. "We start tomorrow."

XxXx

I slipped out of my den as Naruto called the whole pack out for a meeting. Shika sleepily came out after me and yawned widely.

"I knew we were starting today, but did it have to be so early?" Shika growled irritably as he stretched. I ignored his complaints as Naruto spoke. He was instructing the pack and assigning roles.

"This is the day of Akatsuki Pack's downfall!" he howled and the pack howled with him. He turned to Hinata and nuzzled her gently. "Take care. I'll be back soon." Hinata nodded. Naruto jumped from the top of his den and retreated into the forest. Shika didn't seem to notice the pack was waiting for his move. I shoved him hard in the shoulder.

"Hey, idiot! The pack is waiting for you," I whispered in his ear.

"Hm?" Shika looked around. "Oh, right. Let's go." He shook out his ruffled fur and barked, "To the Akatsuki border!" Shika ran forward and I followed along with the pack. Shika had a determined look on his face as if he was certain this battle would be won. I had to share his determination. We would win this fight. I heard a smaller set of paws next to me. Tamaki was racing by my side. His stubbornness had won him a place in the battle. I looked around me. All the wolves here had the determination to win this battle. I forced myself to run faster right next to Shika. We were already past the border. Suddenly Shika skidded to a stop, his fur bristling. A dark orange wolf stood at the entrance of the clearing with multiple piercings.

"Pein...," I snarled baring my teeth. A large pack of wolves were standing behind him.

"Naruto was too much of a coward to face me directly?" taunted Pein. "Instead he sent his pack to their death beds!" I growled and scraped my paws against the ground. Shika bared his teeth and let out a low growl.

"Attack!"

The whole pack launched forward and the Akatsuki did the same. The two packs collided in a flurry of claws and teeth. I clashed with a black wolf and threw him to the ground. I swiped my claws across his muzzle before he slashed at my chest. He leaped for me, but at the last second I rolled out of the way and he crashed to the ground. I leaped on his back and snapped my jaws around his neck. He gasped for air and struggled under my weight. Another wolf slammed into me knocking my to the ground. I was dazed for a moment before I got up quickly slashing at the next wolf who came at me. I caught occasional glimpses of my pack mates as they struggled. Another wolf came at me head on and tackled me sending us both rolling. I kicked the wolf up and stood shaking grass from my fur.

Suddenly I felt another blow to my shoulder and whirled around. The wolf was too fast for me and knocked my legs from under me. I realized who the wolf was in an instant.

"Kankuro!" I growled trying to stand up.

"Who is this Kankuro? I am Blade of the Akatsuki!" the wolf snapped.

"You were my brother!" I snarled. "Do you not remember?"

"I've never met you in my life!" he howled coming at me again. I didn't have time to react as his teeth sank into my neck. I kicked and thrashed trying to throw him off.

_Was I going to die at the claws of my own brother? _"No!" I kicked Kankuro hard in the stomach and sent him flying backward. I hopped up on my feet and jumped on him. I held him down and scraped my claws against his body. He howled in pain. Kankuro wriggled from my grasp and scraped my muzzle with his claws. I jumped back panting and Kankuro did the same. "Do you remember the promise we made when we were pups, Kankuro?"

He stared at me panting heavily. "I told you! I don't know you!"

"Remember you told me that you'd beat me when we were older?" I growled trying to force the memory back to him. Kankuro looked like he was about to attack again when he froze. He wasn't glaring at me anymore, but looking at the ground in confusion shaking his head. I ran forward at full speed. Before Kankuro could get his bearings our heads collided with a loud crack. We both sank to the ground. My head throbbed painfully as blood blurred my vision. My exhaustion suddenly took over and I blacked out.

**How did you like it? By the way the black wolf Temari fought was just a random black wolf, not a Naruto character. Review so I can make the next chapter! I'm am sad to say this, but this story is coming to an end, but do not fear I will be making a prequel to this story on how Uzumaki pack was born. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello peoples! This story is sadly coming to an end, but hopefully I will make the last chapter memorable when I get to it. So enjoy this chapter! Also a little Gaara POV! **

Chapter 19: Rescued

**Gaara POV**

I'd lost sight of Temari and Kankuro, but I couldn't worry about it now as an Akatsuki wolf lunged at me. I charged forward knocked the wolf off of his feet. I took advantage of his dazed state and grabbed him by his scruff, shaking him roughly. After I was sure he'd lost consciousness I looked around. I could see Shikamaru fighting strongly against a black wolf who was most likely Itachi. Then I remembered that Tamaki had been by my side, but I lost him in the fight. I looked around frantically searching for my nephew. I heard a familiar howl of pain. My ears twitched recognizing Matsuri's voice. I whirled around to look for her. Then a strong force slammed into me knocking me down to the ground. I scratched at another Akatsuki wolf's face. My claws raked across his eyes blinding him.

The wolf jumped back howling pitifully. "My eyes!"

I broke free of his claws and began searching again. I found Matsuri being held down by two wolves and being torn apart by another. Anger seethed through me. A furious growl erupted from my throat.

_How dare they!_ I charged forward snapping my jaws around one of the wolves' throats and knocking him down.

"Tobi!" barked the other two wolves. The wolf I'd tackled, who I guessed was Tobi, suddenly raked his claws across my throat. I gasped for air as I staggered back. Blood dripped from my wound. Despite the wound on my neck I lunged for Tobi again this time I slammed into him knocking him into a tree. Teeth sank into my leg and I realized that the other wolves were attacking. Another pair of teeth sank into my other leg pulling me off of Tobi. Tobi sank his teeth into my already bleeding throat. I thrashed trying to escape. I spotted Matsuri laying across from me. Her fur was matted with blood her eyes were glazed as she looked back at me.

_I couldn't die... not now_. I growled ferociously and kicked the two wolves off of me. I threw Tobi off and jumped up headbutting Tobi knocking him unconscious. I turned on the other two wolves.

"L-Let's get outta here!" one of them yelped and they retreated. I walked over to Matsuri to observe her wounds. She had too many wounds to count.

"Matsuri?" I whimpered as I nudged her gently. She growled in response twitching feebly. I heard snarling behind me and whirled to see another wolf walking towards me.

"Aw, how sweet," he growled menacingly. "Too bad you'll have to die together." The wolf lunged and I lunged forward too teeth bared.

**Tamaki POV**

I dodged another Akatsuki wolf as I tried to head to the heart of Akatsuki territory. I could hear another set of paws behind me. I whirled around baring my teeth. The black wolf pup stopped in his tracks. It was Akio.

"What are you doing?" I growled at him. He glared at me his green eyes burning.

"I'm going to help you save Yumi," he growled back. I stood there for a second processing that. "I'm not going to let you go alone!" He looked into my eyes again and there was an emotion there I couldn't pinpoint. I nodded and we both pressed on matching stride for stride. Most of the pack was too involved in the battle to notice us. We were almost to the edge of the clearing when a wolf stepped in front of us. His dark orange fur and multiple piercings told me this was Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki. I staggered backward with Akio, growling.

"Where do you think you're going?" Pein glared at us and I felt a tremor of fear go through me stopping my growling. Suddenly I heard a loud growl rip through the air. A wolf jumped at Pein. It was Sasuke, Akio's dad. I ran forward without thinking about it, but Akio grabbed my tail with his teeth.

"What about my dad?" Akio whined. I whirled around to see Pein sinking his teeth into Sasuke's throat.

"Go!" rasped Sasuke loud enough for us to hear. Akio was frozen in place and I had to push him hard to keep him moving. I stopped when we were far enough away and sniffed the air.

_I could smell Yumi's scent from here!_ "This way!" I said veering to the right. Akio followed my lead without question. The smell suddenly got stronger as we got closer to her. The air also reeked of something foul. "What's that smell?"

"Humans," Akio said wrinkling his nose.

"Humans?" I asked, curious.

"Yeah, my dad told me the Akatsuki territory is infected by human things," Akio growled. My ears pricked.

_How did Sasuke know? Had he been on this territory before? _I was about to voice my questions when Akio suddenly grabbed my scruff with his teeth. He dragged me through some thorny bushes that tugged at my fur. "Akio! What's going on?"

"Shhh!" he hushed me. I heard the sound of paw steps coming towards us. Two wolves stopped at where we'd just been.

"I smell something!" growled one of them.

The other wolf groaned. "You always smell something, Koji!"

"No, I actually smell a Uzumaki wolf," Koji persisted. The other wolf sniffed the air.

"Hm, you may be right," he growled. Koji sniffed at the bush we were hiding and I felt a chill go down my spine.

_He's going to find us!_ I kept perfectly still and held my breath. The wolf barked sharply at Koji.

"Come on, Koji! Unless you want your father to sink his teeth into you I suggest we go join the battle!"

"Shut up!" Koji snarled at him. "I'm coming!"

I sighed when I was sure they were gone. Akio crawled out of the bush. I crawled out too, but not before getting my ear cut on the prickly thorns. I picked up Yumi's scent again, but I also checked for more Akatsuki wolves. We ran through the forest until the trees finally broke up and we reached a tall wall made of something that looked like silver vines. Akio placed his front paws on the vines.

"What is it?" I looked at the vines.

"I think humans call this a fence," Akio confirmed. "They use it to keep wolves out."

"A fence?" I studied the wall of silver vines.

"It's really hard. I don't think any wolf could get through this without getting hurt." Akio pressed on the fence and it wobbled a tiny bit. I looked at him hopelessly.

"But Yumi's scent is on the other side," I whimpered. Akio's ears pricked.

"Then there must be a hole somewhere."

My tail wagged. "Akio, you're a genius!"

"Thanks, I guess..."

I sniffed along the fence seeing if the scent sidetracked for a moment. I walked along side the fence and after doing so I almost fell into a small ditch. "Found it!" The ditch tunneled right under the fence and exited out the other side. I slipped under first and then Akio came after me. On the other side of the fence there was a clutter of human like things everywhere. The smell here made my nostrils burn. It almost overwhelmed Yumi's scent.

"Who would want to live here?" Akio shook his head as if he was trying to clear the scent from his nose.

"I don't know, but Yumi is here somewhere." I stepped forward looking around trying to focus on Yumi's scent only. It was eerily quietly and the sounds of the battle behind us were distant, but Akio's ears pricked and so did mine when I heard a familiar voice.

"What a weak wolf pup!" sneered the voice. "Have you lost the will to live much longer?"

"Dad will kill you!" threatened another voice I knew.

_Yumi._ I growled as I followed the voices. I didn't need a scent to know who was keeping my sister hostage. I picked up pace letting my presence be known. I spotted Deidara and my sister trapped inside something that had obviously been made by humans. I leaped on Deidara's back snapping my teeth near Deidara's neck.

**Yumi POV**

I struggled to sit up as I watched my brother jump onto Deidara's back. Deidara was taken by surprise and whirled around to shake Tamaki off. I heard another loud growling sound. A wolf that was half Deidara's size ran up behind Tamaki. I'd thought it was another Akatsuki wolf, but I saw his green eyes and instantly knew it was Akio. He leaped up and had his jaws locked on Deidara's throat. Deidara rolled over crushing Tamaki under his weight. He threw off Akio.

"You little bastards," Deidara snarled. Akio leaped at Deidara again, but Deidara swatted him away. He turned on Tamaki clamping his teeth around his neck. "I thought we'd killed you pup!" Tamaki gasped struggling. Akio came at Deidara scratching his flank.

"Leave him alone!" Akio snarled fiercely. Deidara kicked him in the face with his back leg and sent him tumbling backwards.

"Shut up!" he snapped through clenched teeth. Tamaki started clawing at Deidara's head, but it was useless.

"Akio!" I yelled to Akio beckoning him over. "Open the cage!" Akio managed to get up again and walk over. Akio looked at the cage trying to see an opening.

"There's something at the top of the cage. I think it's holding it together," he said standing on his hind legs and putting his paws on the top of the cage. I heard something rattling at the top of the cage. I waited patiently. "I almost got it..."

"Akio! Watch out!" I yelped, but it was too late. Deidara grabbed Akio with his teeth dragging him away from the cage. Akio whirled to scratch Deidara's chest with his claws. Deidara threw Akio to the ground. I could see Tamaki lying limply on the ground. I couldn't just sit here and watch them die! I rammed myself against the cage making it shake slightly. I pushed against the cage again and caused it to tilt slightly. After one more push the cage fell on its side causing it to open up. I jumped out heading straight for Deidara. I jumped on his back scratching him with my claws. I sank my teeth into his scruff. Akio got to his feet and leaped at Deidara knocking him over. He raked Deidara's underbelly with his claws. Tamaki had regained consciousness and joined the fight.

"This is for Yumi!" he howled biting Deidara's neck. I bit Deidara's neck too letting out all my anger. Deidara growled in fury and thrashed lashing out at us. Akio jumped back and Deidara shook us off.

"Enough!" he snapped. "No more playing around!" He grabbed Akio, who was the nearest, and shook him vigorously. I doubted Deidara had realized that he was losing a lot of blood because suddenly his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed. Akio crawled away from him.

"Wh-what happened?" Akio growled his voice sounding a little shaky.

"He lost too much blood," I said. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem," Tamaki said sounding a little smug.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure..."

"Let's get out of here," Akio said looking at Deidara.

"We can't just leave him here to die," I growled.

Tamaki eyes grew large in disbelief. "You want to _help_ him? He wanted to kill us!"

"Yeah, I know, but he's still a wolf like us," I said giving Tamaki a hard look. Tamaki looked at Akio as if he thought he would back him up. Akio looked at me his gaze soft.

"We'll come back for him later. We need to go join the battle," Akio assured me.

"Battle?" I cocked her head to one side.

"The Akatsuki and our pack are fighting as we speak," Tamaki explained. I looked back at Deidara before we padded off to the thing Akio called a fence. Once we were on the other side. I heard paw steps and my ears pricked. Tamaki sniffed the air.

"More Akatsuki wolves?" Akio asked anxiously. Tamaki bared his teeth.

"No, rogues." As if on cue I saw four rogue wolves padding towards us. Tamaki and Akio stood in front of me growling. A purple she wolf was in the lead. "Get ready," Tamaki growled.

The small pack stopped in front of us. I little growl erupted from my throat as the leader silently observed us. The purple she wolf sniffed the air.

"What are you pups doing out here?" she asked quietly.

"None of your business!" snapped Tamaki. The smaller wolf next to the purple she wolf looked at us closely.

"Momma! They smell kinda like Shika!" the little she wolf said.

"How do you know our dad?" I growled and Tamaki glared at me. I realized I let something slip.

"I helped your dad out once," the purple she wolf replied. "I'm Anko, Naruto sent us to help out in the battle."

**Well, I guess I left you with a cliffhanger. Anyway review! If you have any ideas and I'm sure some of you do I wouldn't mind hearing them and inserting them in a chapter. **


End file.
